The Hope Emperor
by ChongAlex
Summary: [Arc 1: Closure Arc] Team RWBY finds themselves to be clinging on to a knight that connects bonds. [Arc 2 coming soon, probable Season break.] Rated M for mild themes, harsh language and future lemons :3
1. Chapter 1 - Appearance

**Hiya everyone! I'm Chong, and this is the first fanfiction I have ever write on this site, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I have ever been writing a fan fiction in my life, so I'll probably do bad D:**

**Anyways, the protagonist will be my OC (Original Character). I'll have my OC's info and abilities all uploaded in a drawing on deviantART and I'll let you guys check it out if it's available.**

**Let's start.**

* * *

Beacon Academy, a academy for training students there to successful Hunters and Huntresses which currently lies in the lands of Vale. The academy lies all sorts of people's and many different faces, some

As one of the Teams, assembled by four students, Team RWBY was hanging out at the canteen, little they know that trouble is going to start.

Cardin Windchester, a major bully whose name has been known by students and staffs, is not having a really good mood and is bullying the Faunus student, Velvet again. The W from the Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee isn't having a good day either, and she was extremely pissed at the situation, but can't do anything about it either,

"Are you…okay? You don't really seem okay to me." Said the female students who is cloaked in red, Ruby Rose.

"I'm not, okay…?! Cardin is picking on people and that sight really annoys me!" Replied the Schnee heiress with an angry and frustrated tone.

A young boy, who seemed to have the same age as Weiss does, dressed in a chocolate jacket with the symbol "39", printed on the jacket's back, along with brown hair and brown eyes walks by, and puts a cup of fresh orange juice on Team RWBY's desk and simply said: "Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" with a bright smile and walks off to confront Cardin about his actions. "T-That boy…he seemed so familiar…!" Thought the heiress.

"Hey, stop picking on Faunus's, you're being unfair and racist, you know?" said the boy with a calm and sharp tone. "We are all in a bad mood, after what've we have been through, so stop making people feel even bad as well."

"Why do you care about these freaks?" Cardin said while signaling Russel and company, and all of them got close to the young man.

"I was just trying to help everyone else, bringing smile to their faces." The boy replied with a bright smile again, but that annoys Cardin even further with what he have been through today in class. "That's it, boys. Get em." Cardin said so while standing up to confront the fool who knows only how to talk and smile while annoys others with his words.

Rusell, Dove, and Sky pushed the boy to a empty spot and circling him, while Cardin is smirking on the side, all preventing any attempts of the poor boy to escape. "Hey…! We should go help him!" said by a blonde girl, Yang Xiao Long, puts them on standby. "I'm okay!" the boy screamed. "I can take care of myself!"

"So you think you're pretty tough, ain't ya?" Said Dove.

"I really don't want to resort to violence, can't we solve this with a more civilized way and nobody get hurt, too!"

"Now the boy thinks he can hurt us…how adorable!" Cardin spoke so while smirking and grinning evilly at what the boy's going to take in a few moments.

As Sky dived in for a punch, the boy emits enormous amounts of Aura, and blasts Sky away with what seemed to be a gust of wind which was blasted by the boy's fists. The winds temporarily blinded everyone, and when they regained their senses, the boy was seen in a celestial armor which emits high amounts of Aura.

"You guys wanna resort to violence, huh? FINE BY ME!" the boy screamed, striking fear to Cardin, and his teammates' heart.

Cardin runs at the boy's direction, trying to pin him down. "Do you think that will work…?" said the boy and he emits more Aura, to blast Cardin's chest with a huge amount of lightning. The huge scream of Cardin was heard echoing in the cafeteria, signifying the huge pain he felt when he was striked by the boy's Aura-generated lightning.

"If this continues, I will kill someone. I give you a chance to regret your actions, and apologize to her."

"Okay! I'm sorry" Cardin said so, and ran away with his injured teammates. "I still have to resort to violence, huh…?" the boy disperses what seemed to be his Aura-generated armor and slighty using his Aura to blow what he created a mess of to it's own place.

"There!" the boy said with vigor and enthusiasm.

As the boy was trying to walk off, he turned back and walked to the direction of the Team RWBY. "See? I'm okay!" those words owned a big slight O shape of the four girl's mouth themselves. "W-What's your name?" asked Blake from the Team.

"I'm Chong!" said the boy, playfully and enthusiastically revealing his name. As the boy walks of, he heard Weiss and Blake whispering: "I must've seen him before…" and the Team discussing about his actions. The boy walked off with a smile on his face.

"Wait!" the boy suddenly stopped in track of walking away by a voice, spoken out by Blake. "Who are you…? I could've swear I have seen you before…just where? And why?" the girl asked. "You'll get your answers soon! I won't be spoiling! Heheh!" with that said, Chong walked away, leaving riddles all around Team RWBY. "He's kinda cute and handsome." Yang remarked the boy after his leave, but the only one who really heard it was Ruby, since Weiss and Blake is "trapped in Imagine-Land".

**So, Chapter 1 is done! Leave a review to tell me how you feel about my story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding

"Where did I saw him…? I clearly know him from long ago…but where? When?" these words kept lingering around in Weiss and Blake's mind as they ponder around the extremely familiar boy the Team had met yesterday. While Team RWBY is at Forever Fall, a wild Dragon-like Grimm appeared out of nowhere and lashed it's tail, knocking all of them and taking them by a surprise attack. Yang was the first to stabilize herself and lashed at the Grimm, with Ember Celica armed and readied for action.

"Hee-yah!" Yang shouted out and lands a devastating blow against the Grimm, and the Grimm screeched, signifying the blow was almost fatal but didn't killed the Grimm in one blow. The Grimm uses it's body to smack Yang down the floor, and lashed the pointy edge of it's tail at Yang. Yang prepared for what's coming, but…

As Yang felt something dripped on her face, it was the boy they met yesterday, Chong who blocked the tail with his own body. "A-Are…you…-cough-…okay?" The words that he said brought a tear on Yang's face.

"NGHRAHHHHH!" Chong screamed and slashed the pointy edge with a shiny blade he manifested from his own arms, which infuriated the Grimm even more. "Prepare...-huff-…yourself…" Chong jumped at the Grimm, and manifested two blades to combat the threat in hand.

As Chong slashed the Grimm repeatedly with both blades, Yang and all her teammates' are in awe, looking at a magnificent sight of what seemed to be a winged knight slaying a monster. "Luminus Stream!" Chong declared the name of his finishing move, while lashing out Light Aura-imbued blade slashed, and ended with a X-patterned slash.

"Break!" The Grimm shattered to bits, and Chong fell down, fainting from the poison, which spread along his body while he got hurt by the Grimm. Before he was blacking out, screams of his names can be heard.

"Mmmnnn…" The moaning of Chong awakened the sleeping Blake. "Chong! Are you feeling okay?" she asked with compassionate.

"Yes I am! Thanks for asking me!" he replied with a smile on his face, which made Blake blush slightly. "It's time to spill the beans…where have I seen you before…?" Blake asked Chong with a somewhat threatening and curious tone.

"Oh…not the usual genius, are you?" Chong said as he teased Blake. "Just kidding, I used to be your childhood friend. You even said you would marry me after we've grown!" the awkwardness suddenly filled the room with those words, and both have crimson-colored faces filled with blushing.

"Well…call Weiss here. I have things to say to her too." Chong quickly ended the conversation by calling Weiss in. "I have also seen you before…" Weiss said, filled with curiosity. Chong looked around, to ensure no one is here, and leaned close to Weiss's ears.

"Tea-time, Weiss…" Those words struck Weiss's mind as she remembered something from her awful childhood. "You…are you…?!"

"Yes, I used to be your butler while in your childhoo-" Weiss hugged Chong quickly without letting him say anything, with tears streaming down on her face. "Y-You…-sob-…I've w-waited…for a l-long –sob- time…Where have….-sob- you been…-sob-…Idiot…"

Chong hugged her back and comforted her. "Don't worry…I'm safe."

Yang came in and saw the heartwarming sight, but decided to tease the lovely couple. "Somebody's own a harem!" Those words separated Chong and Weiss, and Weiss went out quickly with a large blush on her face. "So….thanks for saving me." Yang said, as she scratched her head.

"No problem! It's what I supposed to do anyways!" Chong returned her words with a huge smile. Yang got closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "S-So…-cough-…thanks again." Yang skipped out of the room as she was filled with happiness.

Chong rubbed his face and smiled for his just rewards.

The next day, Chong was running to the academy, still chewing on his bread since he's slept a little bit too late. He ended up in class, with everyone noticing him late. "Ah, Mr. Chong, you're here in good timing, now come down here and demonstrate something to everyone in class, shall you?" The professor spoke as he invited Chong down.

"Sure!" He walked down, full of vigor and positioned himself well.

The professor released the Grimm which was in the cage, and it was a boar-typing of Grimm, and it seems strengthened. Chong manifested his blade and prepared to fight, and the Grimm charged straight at Chong without any doubts. Chong was prepared to slash, but his injury made him stutter, and the Grimm knocked Chong to the ground, and he was in a pool of blood.

"Chong!" Team RWBY screamed and tried to go and help him, but a scream was heard. "STOP!"

Chong uses his blade as a staff to get up, while struggling for the attempts to do so. "S-Stay…right there…"

"-cough- I…won't lose…!" Those words triggered some old memories of Weiss as he stood up while shuddering.

When Weiss was 5, and Chong was a butler, Chong used to spar with Weiss every day. "Prepared to give up yet, butler? After all, you're just a butler…" The 5-year old Weiss said so, looking down at the butler. "Not yet…I won't…lose…!" As the child butler awoke and kept on sparring with Weiss. Weiss was snapped back to reality after a bang was heard and Chong was beaten up again.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! FIGHT!" Words of hope was given to Chong by Weiss, with tears in her eyes. "W-Weiss…?" "Fight! Defeat em'!" Ruby cheered Chong on more.

"Alright then…" Chong climbed up and declared his winning move. "Glacius Fortissimo!"

Chong elegantly slashed a ice wave which froze the monster, and Chong lept high up, spinning and drilled through the frozen Grimm, spun around and landed the finishing blow which screwed the Grimm all over as iceburgs. " There."

"Impressive, now you can go back to the pharmacy." The professor said and continued teaching. Chong obeyed what was told to him and when he was going up the stairs, Yang gave Chong a playful wink which made him blush, and that left Weiss and Blake jealous.

"Did I just got fan-serviced?" asked Chong to himself, but he quickly shrugged the thought off to prevent anymore useless thinking. Due to his unusual Aura readings, he was able to cure quickly and soon can even run and jump as usual. While he was training on his own, he received a message on his scroll, he was tasked to go on a joint mission with Team RWBY together, deeper to Forever Falls tomorrow.

Chong immediately prepared himself to the task, and went to pack his bags and stuff that he might use. He then went to sleep earlier than he should be, expecting tommorow's mission with Team RWBY.

"I'll probably have fun and get to know them better!" was his last words before he drifted off to sleep.

"C-Chong…" the shy little heiress confronting the young butler. "What's wrong? Did someone pick on you again?" Chong said while standing up, preparing himself to consult any troubles that the heiress has in store for him.

"N-No…it's…I…" Weiss kept stuttering, which made Chong skeptical about what she is trying to say to her. "Weiss…? Are you feeling okay?" Chong asked while leaning down, looking her with a pair of eyes which was filled with compassion and love. "Tell me, it's okay."

"I-I like you…" Weiss shyly stuttered out those words. "As a butler?" Chong replied while staring at her. "N-No you idiot! Y-You should have known…" that reply sent Chong's mind to meltdown, and he can't think of a way to reply to the heiress's words.

"Okay…the truth is, Weiss, I-" the reply was cut short by a bunch of strong adults, dragging Chong away from Weiss before he can even say anything, and Weiss was broken in tears. "I'll be back! I promise!" those words lingered in Weiss's mind as she went through her childhood."

Weiss awoke by the following dream she had, and realized that she woke up a little bit earlier than expected. She then reaches out to a trinket, and opens up it's hidden place to see Chong's childhood picture as her butler and the one who know her, as a friend. "I'll let you see how much I've grown, don't worry. You DID came back after all." She hid the trinket in a drawer and goes to shower and change up for the mission today.

Blake woke up, and inspected around to see Weiss getting prepared to head out, as Yang and Ruby heads to bath and get themselves prepared for the joint mission with Chong today. As their sleeping beds were filled with silent, she read her diary and looked through some old pages, in the first page, there was a drawing that Chong presented to her while they were hanging out together, it was heartwarming. Blake slightly smiled, then prepared herself as well.

…

After half an hour, Chong and Team RWBY assembled at the Beacon Cliffs, preparing themselves as Chong coordinates the pads to launch them at a newly uncovered ruins, deep inside Forever Falls: Ashura Ruins.

"Alright, you guys ready?" said Chong confidently.

"I'm ready!" Ruby assured Chong with confidence.

"Let's get this over quickly, shall we?" said Weiss with a calm tone.

"Let's go." Blake said calmly.

"Ass-kicking time!" those words earned Chong's slight chuckle.

The pads launched them out, and Chong used his Aura to manifest wings on his back to enable his flight abilities to be used to it's maximum. As they landed on the ruins, they were in awe of what they are seeing, a ruins hidden, which has crystals that emits Aura waves and lots of stuff they haven't uncovered yet. "Our mission was to find a rare synthesis material here, called the Hero Stone. It's filled with strong Aura waves and guarded by Grimms. Good luck everyone!' after finished saying the mission summary, Chong heads to find the material on his own.

"He sure is reliable." said Blake after arming Gambol Shroud and went to look for the material with Weiss. Yang and Ruby acted as a pair and went to search for the stone.

As Chong was walking alone down the cavern paths, he heard a series of howling and knew that there were Grimm's approaching his direction, and Chong arms his blades to prepare himself. A what seemed to be a Orc-type of Grimm leaped out and ambushed Chong, but Chong manages to dodge to fatal blow.

Chong looks around, and spots two more Orc-Grimm's approach Chong, and Chong knew that these Grimm's are on a higher tier than the Grimm's he fought in Forever Fall, so he stepped back and prepared a battle stance. The Orcs charged at Chong, and Chong clashed blades with the Grimm's sticks and stones.

Chong soon found his stamina was quickly drained by the Grimm's continuous onslaught, and was knocked back by a single fist and blacked out. When he awaked, he saw himself beside Ruby, defending herself from various attacks and was looking after Chong while confronting against the Grimm pack as they get closer.

"Are you awake? Hurry and help me out!" Ruby screamed and twirled Crescent Rose and stabbed it on the ground, forcing some Grimm to back off. "Alright…let's try this out." Chong stood up and grabbed ahold of Ruby's weapon.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Ruby screamed in panic as the Grimm pack are getting closer again. Chong suddenly emitted light and wielded his own scythe, but yellow-themed and was armed with a assault-riffle system within. "Whoa! How did you do that?!" Ruby asked, surprised herself.

"I'll explain later! Let's hurry up and find that stone or we'll be Dust-ed!" Chong twirled his scythe and rushed at the pack of Grimm's. "Seriously?!" Ruby charged herself at the pack of Grimm's after hearing Chong's not-so-funny bad pun. Chong slashed some Grimm's vital parts, scattering blood wherever he slashed through, and scored multiple headshots by shape-shifting his scythe to blast the vital parts at the correct moment.

Ruby also scored multiple kills with her combination of gun and scythe, wiping out hordes of Grimm with Chong. Chong ran to Ruby's side and screamed: "Hold my hand!" As Ruby held Chong's hand, both of them ran around in a circle repeatedly while shooting their own firearms, skewering all of them in an instant.

"S-Stop…!" Chong puked as Ruby stopped running around. "Ughh…let's find that stone…" Ruby chuckled a bit at the puking Chong while walking ahead of him. "So…how did you do that?" Ruby asked with curiosity. "Well, my Aura's motion can imitate certain items and abilities and with my Semblance, I can shapeshift my sword to certain weapons. This ability is not perfect though, and can't imitate others Aura and Semblance."

"Ohhhh…" Ruby said while walking. "Where did you picked that ability up? It sounds really useful!" Ruby's question made Chong stutter. "Uhhh…h-hey! It's the Hero's Stone!" Chong pointed at the direction of the stone which was neatly placed on a monument, held by a statue.

Chong picked up the Stone and head back to see Weiss, Blake, and Yang arriving together, scaring Chong. All of them headed back to Beacon Academy after some walking. "Nicely done. You can head back to your own rooms now." Ozpin sent the four girls and Chong back to their own rooms.

"Hey Chong." Ruby called Chong before he was able to leave. "Yeah?"

"You were great out there, this was a great bonding mission! I hope we could go on to missions like these soon!" Ruby said cheerfully. Chong walked in front of him and slightly stroked her head. "You too! I will ask you to go with me next time!" Ruby blushed and ran away.

"I just scared her off…great." Chong sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Existence Within

Chong was staring at the infinite sky, watching over every star as Yang approached him from behind, in an attempt to scare him as a prank. "BOO!" Yang screams out with a mischievous manner. "AHH!" Chong was scared shitless as a result.

"That caught you, huh? So what are you doing so late?" Yang sat down next to the still gasping-for-air Chong, still chuckling at his actions. "Y-You scared me shitless, you know?! Whew…I was looking at the night sky, it helps me to calm my nerves." After calming himself down, Chong lied down again and watched the night sky.

After hearing that, Yang also lied down beside Chong and asked: "Why?" to the relaxed boy. "Oh…to be honest, I'm from a land far away, known as Utopian. I was the chosen one to be a Hope Emperor after I've grown adult. My duty was to protect people from harm, and to let the flames of hope burn in them."

"This isn't an easy job, having to wear that fake smile and attitude every day, convincing them that the light will be always there for them. When I was leading today, I felt really nervous, and I came here to calm myself before heading to bed." Chong explained while staring at the wide sky. Yang kept herself silent and star-gazed with him too.

"Hey, Yang?" the boy suddenly turned his head over to Yang and called out to his name. "Hmm?" the blonde turned his head over too, and realized he was staring into her with compassionate eyes. "Uhhh…what's the matter?" Yang asked while blushing slightly.

"You made me feel relaxed too, you know that? You are a really fun person to hang with…thanks for today." Chong said with a warm smile on his face.

"O-Oh…" Yang quickly turned her head around to avoid awkwardness. "Would you mind if I hang out with you this Saturday?" Chong blurted out these words which slightly made Yang nervous. "A-Ah…sure…!" Yang awkwardly replied to Chong while blushing, still haven't calmed down from his serious stare. "Well, I'm calmed now. Thanks for everything Yang!" the boy ran off back to his own room.

"You're from far away huh…" Yang sat down and stared at the sky. "I wonder…which star are you from…"

The morning sun shined on the now sleeping boy, awaking him from his comfortable slumber. Chong yawns and awakes to prevent the sunlight from hurting his eyes anymore. He stretched his bones and starts regaining conscience.

"-yawns- Well…I gotta go get something to eat." Chong heard his stomach growled loudly and he blushed. "And fast!" Chong wore his trademark jacket and rushed down to the cafeteria, looking for a great breakfast before he receives more errands to run from Ozpin.

As he rushed down, he fetched a lot of food on his plate which amount surprises even the greediest students around him, with the shapes of O on their mouths. Chong sat down on Team RWBY's table.

"Hiya!" Chong greeted them with a warm smile on his face, and the amount of food he has on his plate scares everyone. "Woah…I've never seen you eat so much, even when you are hungry in the past." Blake spoke while eating some bread.

Chong smiled and leaned over to gave a pat on Blake's head, making her blushing furiously, and gained a not-so-amused-look by Weiss. "Alright, cut the lovey-dovey." Yang continued chowing down on her cereal while muffling the words.

After Chong finished his food, he received a message which resulted in Chong choking and patted on the back by Ruby. "Are you okay?" asked Ruby. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Chong arrived in Ozpin's room, and was given a assignment paper. "Here, I'm sending you ahead to scout for new areas. This time, you will go with Mrs. Ruby." Ozpin said seriously while taking a sip of coffee from his coffee mug. "Okay, will do. What's my mission objectives?"

"First, scout for new areas around the Ashura Ruins, and find some rare materials there. Second, stay alive." Ozpin gave Chong the two most important tasks, and excused himself. "Alright…"

After half an hour, Chong and Ruby again ended up at the Beacon Cliff's launching pads. "Are you ready?" asked Chong while readying himself. "Yup!" said the girl cheerfully.

"Now, let me give you a piggyback." "Huh? What for?"

Ruby was at Chong's back and Chong stepped on a launching pads and kneels down. "Hold tight!" Chong focused.

"Wait….don't tell me...YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" without even able to finish her doubts, the pad launched Ruby and Chong high up to the sky. Chong let's his Aura flow through his body and manifested the wings of his armor behind him, stabilizing the flight as they ended up in Ashura Ruins in no time, but what ends up was Chong getting punched.

"You scared me!" Ruby exclaimed while punching Chong. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Chong quickly apologized for his actions but as soon as Chong finished apologizing, a growl was heard again.

"Oh." Chong and Ruby instantly armed themselves with both their scythes and posed a battle stance, prepared for incoming assaults. A group of Beowolves jumped out and confront them, but was slew nonetheless. "There's a hidden path over there!" Ruby pointed at the path which leads to a unknown place, they didn't care much and ran through it.

"Did they follow?" asked Chong. "Nop-Woah…Chong, look!" Ruby points to the direction of whatever thing she had saw. As Chong turned his head to see, he was in awe, as he seen a great arena, with a jewel shining on the middle of the arena. As Chong and Ruby walked in, they both heard a mysterious voice spoke.

"To gain something important, you must lose something important to you." Chong stopped in his tracks after hearing that. "W-What was that…?" Ruby murmured. Chong walked forward fearlessly, and a barrier filled by Aura traps Chong within the Arena.

The statue holding the Jewel sank, and a darkened Chong appeared in front of him. "H-Huh?! Is that…me?" the darkened Chong rushed forward and slashed at Chong, but he blocked it and was knocked back. "Kghhh…! He's strong!" Chong foucused and jumped forward, manifesting the scythe and shooting at the darkened figure while rushing forward, but to no avail.

"W-What?! All my attacks didn't work?!" Chong was shocked, but he came back to his senses to realize, the darkness was in front of him, and gave him a knee to the stomach, sending Chong far away and electrified by the barrier, Ruby's scream was heard from even outside.

"Get up! Beat him!" Chong stood up and uses his inner elemental Aura to summon Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder and Light Aura's, all became swords with respective elements. Chong rushed forward and each of the swords approached the dark figure, but was all deflected when the figure uses his dark energy to swirl around and deflected the swords, while kicking Chong, and jumped up to kneel him down.

"Ughhh…-cough-…" Chong was helplessly beaten up by the dark self, and was been strangled. Ruby's tears reached the ground, after seeing one of his teammate's are going to die in front on him. Chong saw this and grabbed the figure's chest.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chong started absorbing the figure inside himself, slowly but surely, the figure was absorbed to him whole, due to the figure being an energy-formed being and Aura itself. Chong felt apart and passed out after.

Chong dived to the pits of his heart, to finally reach his heart after a deep dive, but to see another being there. "W-Who…are you…?" asked the skeptical Chong.

"I am Alex. From this day onwards, I will be your inner dark self."

"Huh? When did you come here?!" Chong was in shock, since he didn't realize how long "he" has been here. "That matters not to you…" the enigma figure replied with a somewhat melancholy tone of speaking. "Well, you can't take me that easily, the light will prevent you." Chong was determined and replied to the figure.

"We'll see about that…light co-exists with darkness. As long that there is light, there will be darkness. And there will be the day when I finally control you whole…" the enigma figure smirks while looking at Chong in a horrifying manner.

"Never…NEVER!" Chong screamed, in doubt of himself. He awoke in real life, and saw himself in the Team RWBY room, with Weiss and Ruby taking care of him along with wet towels.

"Oh, you're awake. Lie down." Weiss placed a wet cold tower on Chong's forehead while he shivered a little. "Here, have a cookie!" Ruby holds a cookie and offers Chong one in a cute manner. "Say ahhhh~" Chong opened wide and Ruby fed him the cookie, and Weiss facepalmed.

"Rest well, okay?" Ruby then skipped to take a bath. As Weiss prepared to leave, Chong held her hand and groaned out: "I…I need to talk to you." Both of them ended up in the silent night gardens that Chong stargazed every night.

"What is it?" Weiss asked him patiently. "Today…the arena's spirit…" "Chong, Ruby told me about it."

"Did…he told…you…that my darkness will take over me…?" "What?! Tell me about it!" Weiss suddenly blurted out caring words after hearing Chong's cause.

After telling her about the oh-so-realistic dream, Weiss was unable to say anything. "I-I'm scared Weiss…this is…the first time…I have ever been so scared…" Chong held his head with both hands, and started crying. Weiss suddenly cups his face, and looks at him in the eye.

The icy-cyan blue eyes of Weiss were reflected by the moonlight, both staring to the now weakened soul. "Be strong, you were strong when you were my butler, why not now? You were always there for me, now I'm here for you. Don't worry, just talk to me whenever you feel troubled, okay?" Weiss wiped of his tears, smiling.

"Y-Yeah…oh…I suddenly…remember something…" "What is it?" Weiss asked the troubled boy. "What are you…trying to say…10 years ago…when we were torn apart?" Chong was suddenly pulled over to a kiss by Weiss. Weiss's lips were warm and both of them pulled back after a few moments. "W-Wha…O-OH."

Weiss lowered her head, still blushing from the kiss. "B-Baka…" was said in a tsundere manner. "I-I love you…" Chong blushed furiously after hearing that and seeing her in a cute face, which caused him to run away. WITH WEISS CHASING HIM.

"You come back here!" Weiss screamed while chasing Chong furiously, accidently tripping on a rock and pinned Chong down, with Weiss on top of him. Both of them blushed furiously and Chong gets himself a nosebleed.

Chong smiled and let her lie down, slightly stroking her head while both of them were enjoying the night view of the infinite sky.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3! Leave a review for the scenes you would like me to draw in this fanfiction! See ya soon! :3**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Bonds

**Sorry for the slight hiatus everyone D:  
****I'm really sorry.**

* * *

As Weiss and Chong and enjoying the moonlight, Weiss turned her head towards Chong and asks: "So…what's your answer…?" "H-Huh…? O-Okay…I-I…" Suddenly, something stroke Chong inside, then Chong passed out before he had even realized that he has passed out. Weiss screamed and quickly giving him a piggyback, bringing him back to Beacon.

"N-Nghhh…wh-where is this…?!" Chong opened his eyes but to only see him at a pitch black place, with him tied up by black chains, emitting black flames but didn't hurt him physically, and he was in midair, realizing that, he screamed out in shock.

"W-WHERE AM I?! WHO…WHO DID THIS?!" A series of clapping was suddenly heard, and footsteps was also heard. A cloaked figure entered and keeps clapping. "So…the naïve little boy decided to struggle, even he clearly realizes there is no way out of these chains."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Chong screamed out madly, clearly illustrating that the fact that he was angry, enraged, and in shock. The cloaked man removes his cloak, and reveals Alex within, but has yellow eyes and slightly yellow eyes. "You forgot me already, huh. I already told you I can take over you, it's just I can't find the right timing." Alex said while smirking.

"Fu fu fu…while you are enjoying your little harem there, I find you loosen your defenses, leaving your heart in a huge vulnerable period which my job oh-so-easier." Alex walked forward and looked at Chong and spoke in a sarcastic way.

"You…! What do you intend to do with my body!?" Chong again screamed at the entity, with rage fueling his heart. "Ah, yes. I haven't told you my true mission…fu fu fu…"

"I will take over your body, and destroy all that you have loved and cared about." As Alex finishes, he summoned two bubbles which contains images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, respectively. "Y-You…! Don't tell me…!"

"YES. I WILL." Alex said in a horribly creepy tone, while licking his fingers. "I will destroy them, and tear them apart, limb by limb…" "NGRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the screams of the helplessly boy is heard, echoing and echoing endlessly…

Chong waked up, and Weiss was happy to see him awake. "Chong! You're awake!" "Chong….fu fu fu…" Alex whispered while grasping his fists. "S-So…care to give me my answer?" Weiss again blushed and asked Chong about her confession thing again. "You want an answer? Look into my eyes, please." As Weiss looked into what she believed to be harmless, Weiss instantly passed out.

"I will deal with you later…heheh…"

Chong ripped his former jacket and goes into the bathroom, and he came out with a dark jacket and dark clothing as well as dark shoes, with the symbol on his back revealing a orange "96" sign. "Now…let us begin on our fierce party…"

Chong sprinted and jumped out of the window, using his hand to fiercely produce massive amounts of darkened Aura, literally flying in the air using his strength to balance the Aura. The insane laughter of Chong was heard through the woods.

Chong arrived in the woods which Blake and Chong usually stay and talk about things, scaring Blake a little. "Oh, it's you, Chong. Mind to stay beside me and ta-" Blake suddenly noticed there is something wrong with Chong's eyes and his own Aura and stood up, preparing Gambol Shroud.

"Y-You…you aren't Chong, are you. Speak, who are you." Blake pointed her Gambol Shroud at Chong, and Chong smirked. "Hoho…Chong is a past name now…I'm Alex, and today shall be the day when the famous Blake Belladona herself shall be captured by a knight." Chong sprinted at Blake almost instantly and manifested his now darkened fiercely looking dual-darkened katana twin to rapidly slash at Blake while she thwarts all the attempts to do so.

"You're pretty strong!" Chong grinned insanely while clashing with Blake. Blake cartwheeled herself to a position which Chong accidentally revealed his blind spot, and Blake shot Chong with Gambol Shroud's pistol. "Ahh!" Chong fell on the ground, bleeding.

"You aren't so tough, are you." Blake walked directly towards Chong, and prepared to land the final blow. But as she was supposed to end Chong, she can't bring herself to do so, and trembled. "That's your mistake."

Chong manifested a huge demon and the demon blasted Blake with an Aura wave which sends Blake flying, but she found herself on the ground soon. "Say hello to Berserker, Blake." The demon growled fiercely while sticking right behind him. The demon suddenly blocked a series of gunshots, which were launched by Weiss, Yang and Ruby.

"The team is here at last." Chong crossed arms and looked at the assembled Team RWBY. "I'll knock all of you to the ground…and what's next will be far more horrible that whatever pain you've all been through…" Yang first sprinted at Chong, trading blows with him, but can't land any blows as Chong is somewhat skilled in martial arts.

Ruby jumped out and rapidly slashed at Chong with a combo she invented by using both functions of the Crescent Rose, but the demon seeming negates all damage he had taken, and punched Ruby, and knocking her to the ground.

Chong then continued trading blows with Yang, slowly getting the hang of how she attacks. Chong landed a one-two-uppercut then a full roundhouse kick on Yang, sending her backwards. Yang stayed in her tracks while Weiss appeared on top of Yang while she was charging at Chong, both landed real damage by rapidly slashing and punching the demon and send Chong backwards while coughing blood.

"-cough-…Not bad…-cough- Let's see how you all handle this." Chong let's his demon grew smaller, but appeared as Chong but chained. "Now, work well as my shield, okay Chong?" the entity has tears flowing through his face and nodded.

"You indecent beast!" Weiss pointed at him with Myrtenaster. "Look closely Chong, see…see what your so-called friends are doing to you, they are all hurting you." The entity raises his head to bare sight as Weiss and Yang had their weapons stained with his own blood.

The entity went crazy, and Chong laughed manically.

"Now…I won't hold back." Chong instantly appeared at the team's back and launched furious sword waved attacks filled with darkened Aura, making them hard to dodge.

"What's wrong with his speed!? How should we take something so agile down?!" Yang screamed out in anger as she dodged the waves of sword wave barrages. Weiss launched an ice wave at Chong and froze him instantly.

"Yes! Nice job Weiss!" The team slowly approached Chong. "What made him like this?" Blake asked in curiosity. "I don't know, he was like this after yesterday night." Weiss replied, confused.

The ice broke and Chong awoke. "Cho- wait, are you friend or foe?" Ruby pointed at Chong with Crescent Rose. "How cruel of you to point Crescent Rose at me. I thought we were friends, but I guess I'm wrong after all." Chong stood up and walked away.

The team was silent as they watched the boy, injured to walk away. "He's lost trust in us…" said Blake as she frowned.

* * *

As Chong laid in his room, thinking. He reached out his hand and launched a barrage of dark flames to the ground, slowly manifesting Alex. "What are you planning, my vessel?" asked the dark being while sitting down on his sofa.

"You know...I found you a somewhat good person to hang with."  
"Oh, yeah. Since I am born from you, I am befriend-able easily too. It's just I have to do what I have to, I am a being of darkness and I need a vessel to live."

"Do you feel lonely, as a being exist in darkness?" Chong asked out curiously to Alex. "I do feel lonely." "Then let me be your friend." An awkward line, spoke from Chong made the situation become awkward for both of them.

"…Sure, why not?" Alex gave Chong the agreement of their friendship. "You really don't sound bad as an entity of darkness, ya know." "It's probably because your light got to me."

The two beings, though existed in different space and dimensions, talked through the night, and reached a high level of understanding. "You sure have a tough childhood." Alex looked at Chong and stated out bad memories of his childhood.

"Yeah, I agree. That's why I won't let anyone hurt my friends, even though they have hurt me today. You stay away from them, and we can still be friends." Without deterring, Chong spoke his mind.

"Okay then. I have received your determination." Alex slept back into Chong. "Whew, talking and reaching a new level of understanding with a dark being sure was tiring." Chong slept quietly on his bed.

* * *

The next day, Team RWBY is kinda worried about Chong, as he didn't arrive in class, or has ever appeared in Beacon at all. "We should go look for him." Weiss stated in a caring tone.

"Agreed!" Yang and Ruby nodded and exclaimed. After changing, all of them went looking for the missing boy.

As Blake looked for everywhere, he finally saw the boy, but in a location that's not so safe.

Chong was seen standing at the edge of a cliff, looking into the skies. "Chong?" Blake approached him from behind. "I'm really sorry for yesterday, we had to-" Before Blake even finished, the boy turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Chong stated in a bright tone. "I'm not that good in holding grudges anyways." Blake suddenly hugged him tight. "W-Woah! What's wrong, Blake?"

Blake cried in Chong's arms. "You…-sob-…you know…I thought I was gonna lose…-sob-…my loved one…-sob-…" Chong suddenly get the feeling of his mind frozen in solid ice. "Ah, damn. What should I do?" Chong asked in his heart within.

"Well, you should approve. I SUPPORT THIS SHIP!" Alex chuckled while teasing Chong. "Well…" Chong awkward ruffles his hair and found a bench for the crying Blake and him to sit down.

"You see, Blake…I do, it's just…" Chong was immediately trapped in a tight embrace. Chong smiled then removed her bow and stroked her kitty ears, earning a few purrs from the girl.

* * *

"Now I'm gonna write about those two." Alex smiled then sat down to write with a book and pen he manifested.


	5. Chapter 5 - Memory Lapse

**Ah, lately I've been busy. I'm sorry guys! D:  
I will try to write more in these days, especially on weekends!**

"F-Fuahhhh…" Chong groaned as he awakens from his long sleep. "That was a good sleep, especially from all that work accompanying Blake and taking her back to her team room." Chong feels something shaking in his stomach, and spitted out black flames.

The flames manifests to the entity within him. "Soooo…you are really attractive, from what I've seen." Chong smirked a little from hearing what's supposed to be a compliment. "I agree."

"What makes you that attractive? What makes you change people? What makes you special?" various questions blurted out of Alex's mouth, sort of annoying Chong. "Well, can a walk through my memories do the talking for me?"

"….If it solves what I am going to ask." Chong absorbed Alex back into his body and passed out. After a long drifting, they arrived at Chong's heart.

"Sit down, a movie is gonna start." Alex sat down and grabbed a pack of popcorns, preparing to see through Chong's memories. "Mmmn, the popcorn tastes great."

"How did you managed to get that kinda thing from here?" asked the skeptical boy. "I don't remember my heart serves foo-" "Shhh, the movie is starting."

A window appears and starts showing Chong's memories. He was born, on July 27th. "Look at him! He's so cuteeeeee!" A female sound was heard. "I'm glad we finally have our first child!" A manly voice was now heard.

"Seems like those are your parents." Alex munched his popcorn while confronting Chong about the two voices. "Yeah…too bad, they left me too soon before they could see who I was now."

When Chong was 2, he saw his family, and his whole clan falls right before his eyes, a truly traumatizing sight for the boy himself, especially at a young age. He was picked up by a cloaked man, and the man took him back home.

"…I'm sorry." "Nah, it's not a big deal anyways." Chong was adopted into the Schnee family after being discovered at his destroyed hometown. A scene where Chong is standing in a paddy fields when he was 3 is shown.

The young boy clenched and rubs his palms toward each other, then he moved with the flow of the warm winds. "What are you doing at that time…?" asked Alex. The young boy started to blast gusts of winds from his hands. "Oh, mastering your inner Elemented-Aura's?" "Yep."

When Chong was 5, he was brought to the young heiress who is the same age as him, Weiss Schnee herself. "I'm your butler from now on, nice to meet you!" "…Hmph." Weiss was clearly not amused with a butler this young.

"A tsundere, huh?" "She was a tsundere at that time, slowly she gets used to my existence though." Various scenes of Weiss causing trouble to Chong was shown, and Chong faced it with a tough smile.

One day, Weiss broke a vase inside her company's antique department, and she was looking panic. "Weiss? It's tea time- Oh, you broke the vase."

Chong walked over, barefooted and stepping onto the shards of the supposed-to-be broken vase, hurting himself while taking Weiss to her room. Chong then went back to cleaned up the shards.

At night, Weiss silently peeked at her father's room. "WHO BROKE THE VASE. ANSWER ME." Weiss's father looks very angry, threatening Chong to tell him who broke the vase. "…It was me." Chong was then scolded harshly, then he went back to his own room without noticing the crying heiress.

"Ouch…that hurts…" Chong slowly caressed his feet with his Aura, healing it. The door-knocking sound was suddenly heard. "Come in." Weiss then came in to Chong's room. "Oh, it's you Weiss. You want to have supper? I can make you some hot cocoa." Weiss then hugged Chong, apologizing for what she did earlier.

From that day on, the relationship between the heiress and the lowly butler has become good, both of them are really close. "…I understand something now." whispered Alex. After a month, Chong was taking care of Weiss, both of them at a swing saw, with Chong pushing her.

"Stop, Chong." Chong stopped. "What's the matter…?" "I-I…have something…to say…" "What will that be?" "I-I…" before Weiss can finish, Chong was suddenly taken away by two strong men, dressed in tuksedo's. "A-Aaah! Put me down!"

Chong was then thrown to the wild, after being told by the two men he was replaced by another man who works better compared to Chong as a butler.

As Chong wandered around the woods, he was assaulted by winds and snow. Chong was getting cold, and his body temperature keeps lowering. He cried endlessly, and starts to lose conscience. "I….I-I…-shiver-…am going…-shiver-…to die…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chong entangled himself with Fire Aura unconsciously, blzing through the snowfields. As he arrived in an unknown place, he immediately passed out due to extreme fatigue.

Chong wakes up, to find himself in a room filled with books. He saw a Faunus girl nearby, reading, and she noticed the awakened Chong. "Oh, you're awake. Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"I'm okay, thanks for saving me." Replied the boy with a warm smile that made the girl slightly blush. "So…mind to tell me your name?" asked the girl. "My name is Chong, nice to meet you." Chong walks over to Blake's table and sat on a table beside her.

"So you like reading." "Yep." Blake continues to read her book, trying to not get distracted by Chong. Blake suddenly felt a chill down her spine, as Chong is rubbing her ears. Although that made Blake comfortable, she was somewhat mad.

"W-What are you doing?!" "O-Oh! I saw your ear twitch so I thought you were in pain, I'm sorry!" Chong immediately let go of her ears and ran away instantly, leaving a blushing Blake behind as he ran off.

At late night, Chong returned to Blake's room with a plate of tuna of his hands. "W-Where did you get that?" "Oh, I caught some of those earlier when I was gone, do you like it?" "Mhm." Blake nodded.

Chong and Blake enjoyed those tuna's he prepared literally. After a replenishing meal, Chong washed the dishes and slept on the ground, somewhat surprising Blake. "Chong? Why are you sleeping on the ground?" "Oh, I don't want to make you feel awkward to share a bed with you. Besides, I don't allow myself to sleep with a girl I just met."

"I-I don't mind…" Blake lowered her head while responded shyly to Chong's statement. That night, they slept together. "OOOOOOOOOH SOMEONE'S A HAREM KING SINCE YOUNG" Alex teased Chong. 

"Shut up." was all the respond he can get. Both Blake and Chong cuddled to each other that night. After that, their relationship was getting better. In a blink of an eye, several years passed just like that.

Blake was unhappy at the sudden change of the White Fang and discussed it with Chong while hanging out in a park. "I think this is unacceptable, I will check it out, wait for me." Chong sprinted off to check on the new leaders of the White Fang.

He was suddenly stopped by a bull-typing Faunus, Adam Taurus. "You will not proceed any further, I- no, WE have known about all your little schemes and what's inside of you. Prepare to be a tool from now on."

"No thank you." Chong manifested his dual swords while fighting Adam. Soon, Chong was getting overpowered by Adam with his combination of Wilt and Blush. "Prepare yourself, this will be the final blow." Adam gathered energy and prepared for his surekill move.

"N-Not if I…can help…it…" Chong gathered energy on his blade, overflowing it with massive amounts of Aura. Both charged at each other and landed a slash.

After a long silence, Chong fell down, gravely injured. Chong was then taken to a lab, and was the lab rat to perform inhumanly cruel experiments to.

One day, Chong was chained in chains, and being positioned in a high place. "I guess…this will…go on until…I die huh…" Chong lowers his head, and starts gathering Aura silently. The next time the torturing scientists were here, Chong was gone.

But after all, the injured Chong can't really escape that far, and was starting to die after a long walk. "T-This…is t-the…*cough*…end…" Chong then fell down like a rock.

After two months, he discovered himself awaking safe and sound, in a medical room with a man with white hair and a cain, enjoying his mug of coffee. "You're awake."

"W-Where am I? W-Where is this place?" "You are in Beacon Academy, I found you outside in the forest outskirts two months ago, you were dying at that time. I rescued you, and bring you back here for medical treatment."

"Ohh…thank you. May I ask for your name?" Chong smiled weakly while asking the man his name. "I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of the academy itself." "WOAH! I'm honored!" "No worries."

From that day on, Chong was given a apartment in a place that is somewhere near Beacon, and works there as a part-time staff. Sometimes he cleans up the classrooms and toilets; sometimes he cleans the desks of the teachers, all depends.

Chong also mastered his inner Aura, with the exception of using darkness at that time, due to his body condition. After sometime, he registered himself to stay there as a students from the clerks.

"That's all, I guess." Chong closed the window of his memories and looked at Alex. "How was it?" "IT. WAS. SAD." Alex then cried. "Ooooooooookay, I'll see you later."

Chong awakened in real-life, giving a slight smile. He picked up his scroll and saw a reminder on it.

"12:00

Hanging out with Yang c:

-P/S: Don't panic"

"Well, it's time to move." Chong gets up and dressed himself, preparing for the activities he was supposed to confront.


	6. Chapter 6 - Date

At the supposed place of which they promised they would meet up, Yang was waiting impatiently. "Where is he? Did he get himself into trouble? Ah, speak of the devil." Chong arrived, seemed to Yang that he rushed himself.

"-pant-…-pant-…Sorry to have…kept you waiting…" Chong was gasping for air. "Where did you go just now? You seemed to be busy." "N-No…I was…-sigh-…nothing." Chong then headed out with Yang. "Sooo, where are we going?" Chong brought him to an arcade.

"Bet you can't beat me in arcade games." "Oh yeah?" Chong and Yang then rushed in to the arcade and started squaring off with each other in terms of skills and video games, not eve giving an inch of letting the other one win.

Both of them squared pretty fine, and came out of the arcade, dizzy, due to having too much graphics stuck in their head. "Ughhhh…" Yang was so dizzy, that she didn't even realize that she as going to fall to the ground.

Chong then pulled Yang, then get her on behind him, giving her a piggyback. "I shouldn't have been so competitive just now…" Chong then brought Yang to an ice-cream shop for a treat.

"Order whatever you like." Chong sat down, waiting for Yang's order. Yang ordered some vanilla favored ice cream for both of them, and just sat down and wait. "So, Yang, how was your day?" "Pretty good I guess."

The ice creams then arrived, and both of them received one. Yang finished her's in almost an instant and quickly sat down, enjoying the view. Chong noticed this, and grab a spoonful of ice cream. "Yang, say ahhhhh~"

Yang was shocked, but couldn't resist the urge of getting another bite and fulfill her lust for ice cream either. "A-Ahhhh." Chong then fed the ice cream to Yang, and Yang somehow enjoyed this. "H-Hey Chong, mind to give me another bite?"

"Sure!" Chong then fed Yang over and over, until his ice cream was finished too. "Mmmm~ that was tasty~" Yang licked her fingers, which made Chong blush. "Let's get going." Chong then held Yang's hand, as they went through all the fun places in Vale.

Both of them had a lot of fun, running through several arcades and fun places to hang out. As Chong was walking with Yang, they discovered it's snowing around Vale. "Ah, it's snowing." Chong looked at Yang then gave her his huge and warm jacket, exposing himself to the freezing weather with only a T-shirt.

"C-Chong…it's okay…Have the jacket." "I'm fine." Chong walked down the freezing streets with Yang, making her unbearable to see him exposing himself to the cold temperature.

Yang walked ahead of him and held his right hand, which makes Chong completely embarrassed. "W-WHAAA? I-I-I'M F-FINE!" Chong was literally choking on his words from what Yang did, and left Yang chuckling at his reaction.

Both of them walked down the streets, holding hands as they do so, as they walked, they eventually arrived at a cliff that Chong likes to hang out at. "This is my hideout." Chong smiled while taking her to sit down at the cliffsides.

"I think of a lot of things here." "Booooring." Yang sneered at what Chong do. "A-Aah, I was wondering…do you enjoy listening to music?" Chong asked the blond while ruffling his own hair. "Yes, why?"

Chong ruffled his bag that he was bringing along, and took out a pair of yellow color themed earphones, along with Yang's emblem at both hearing pods. "I made this while I have a lot of free time, take it."

Yang was completed flustered, and received Chong's gift. It was well-made, and the emblem was made without any mistakes. Yang smiled cheerfully. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chong took out his own set of earphones and plugged it in with a music player, hearing music. Chong reached his hand over to Yang's shoulder. "Cold?"

Yang smiled a bit then rested her head at Chong's shoulder, making him blush furiously. Chong then get her on his back, giving her a piggyback and takes her to the plains beside the cliffs, and let her rest while Chong is lying down exhausted beside her.

"Phew…I did my best…I thought she was gonna slam me back there…" Chong's words, filled with unconfident, didn't escape Yang's ears. "I didn't did well enough today…I thought I was gonna impress her."

Yang immediately woke up, and looked at Chong with a flirty look, scaring the boy. "A-Aaah! Yang! Y-You're awake!" "You actually tried your best, don't worry. After all…" Yang leaned over then pushed Chong down, then kissed him.

Chong's eyes widen and was reluctant at first, but finally gave in as they locked lips. Both of them broke the kiss and Chong was embarrassed to the point that he hid his face in the jacket.

After a long embarrassing fest for Chong, he revealed his face to see a smiling Yang. "Let's head home. Mind to give me a piggyback?" teased the blond. Chong smiled then gave Yang a piggyback ride, and eventually they reached Team RWBY's room.

Blake opened the door and was not amused at what she saw. "E-Eheheh…Yang's here." Chong entered and placed Yang on her bed. Weiss came and was also not amused at what she saw.

As Chong was about to leave, Yang called out. "Chong. Come here for a second." "Huh? Okai." Chong walked over to Yang.

Yang grabbed Chong by the neck and kissed him again, and that left Chong surprised and embarrassed, as was kissing him beside two girls who were also fawning over the fabulous boy. Chong quickly broke the kiss and ran away.

As Weiss was preparing for tomorrow's class, she murmured: "It's on." And that didn't escape Blake's sensitive ears. "You bet." whispered Blake.

Ruby was hiding behind the walls, seeing and hearing all that happened. "He's attractive, huh…" Ruby then rubs her hands, then retreated away from sight.

* * *

Chong returned to his room then blasted the black flames on the ground, manifesting Alex. "Now what? All three of them are all pursuing me." "Well, the best option for now is to remain good relationship with them. That's all I'm gonna give for advice."

"….Since I've heard a Hope Emperor can marry multiple wives…" "Shut up, Alex." Chong absorbed Alex back to his body then laid on the floor. He removed his T-shirt to see his body, cold and pale white. "What could I say? It's worth it, after all."

"Ah, today was nervous and fun. Wish I could stay longer with her. It's time to write down everything that happened today." Chong revealed his scroll, and then opened a segment displayed on the screen up to write his own personal diary.

After 30 minutes or so, Chong finished today's diary entry and drifted right into sleep. A feeling of unease flowed through him and awoke him right from his sleep.

"H-Huh." "Yes." A sound within his mind ringed, it was the sound of Alex lingering around in his mind. "There was a strong overflowing Aura somewhere in the woods. It's familiar, but I can't really tell what Aura it is."

"Can you sense where the mass amount of Aura is located at?" asked Chong. "Hey, don't go around messing with things, you're gonna get yourself hurt if you keep busy-bodying other stuff."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Chong went to the bathroom and took a bath, preparing himself for the threats he's gonna face. "Now, tell me where the Aura's located at." "It's somewhere around the outskirts of Ashura Ruins. Somewhere further inside."

"Let's do this." Chong sprinted out of his room, and was at the cliffs in almost an instant with his current improved speed. While he was going to go, he was confronted by Ruby.

"Where are you going at a time like this?" asked the skeptical girl in her sleeping dress. "I-I…uhh…" "Speak now." The girl starts threatening Chong. "I'm going to take care a source of massive Aura I have just sensed within the outskirts of Ashura Ruins."

"O-Oh." "Don't tell everyone about this, and don't follow me either, I don't want to put you guys in trouble." As Chong finished his sayings, he went ahead and stroked Ruby's head. "Thank you."

As Ruby watched him leave, she whispered: "No wonder they like him."


	7. Chapter 7 - Confrontation

Chong was sprinting madly at the location which spread massive amounts of Aura, and eventually, he got in midair and armed his Semblance Armor, which made him fly. He arrived in Ashura Ruins quickly due to his ability to fly.

The Ruins was usually flooded by Grimm's, but now as Chong arrived, awkward silence invaded the usually crowded ruins. "Well, isn't this strange." Chong investigated the ruins, but can't really seem to find clues about what happened here.

Chong suddenly found signs and trails of footsteps on the ground, and crouched down to investigate the trails. "Huh…strange, I can feel Aura trails here. Did someone battle a bunch of Grimm's and take them all down?" Chong said skeptically while investigating.

The boy stands and continues to search for any trails of the disappearances of the monsters which usually crowded the ruins. He soon arrived to a pitch-black forest, as he reached the outskirts of Ashura Ruins.

"I never remember there was a forest nearby the ruins, I should probably investigate this area too." Chong ruffled his hair and walked down the silent and pitch-black path. Suddenly, the sound of a twig which was broken can be heard.

"Huh!? Show yourself!" Chong manifested his dual-swords, pointing at the direction which the sound came from. Suddenly, a human-shaped Grimm jumped out of the bushes, wielding an axe tried to chop Chong down. Chong killed it in one fell swoop, leaving blood shattering. "Human-typing Grimm? This day is getting better and better."

"Seems like we have company." Alex's voice ringed through Chong's mind and he did know he had company, preparing to fight him to the death. Chong then used his Fire-elemented Aura to burn down the woods, giving him visibility to see enemies around him.

They were in packs, like hundreds of them. "Shi-" before Chong even gets to finish his cussing, the human-type Grimm all charged at Chong. Chong fought and slew them one by one, dual-wielding his blades and keeps slaying all of them.

Chong also did get a few slashes on his body, due to the overwhelming amount of Grimm's charging at him. "Alright, now I know that you guys need some special treatment." after finishing his statement, Chong overload his blades with Light-element Aura and rushed in for kills.

As the blades were overloaded with Aura, the slash effect spread and caused more widen damage to all Grimm's nearby, making killing them not that much of a problem. "Luminus Stream!" Chong declared his move name then unleashed a massive light elemental slash which slew all of the Grimm's.

"Hah…hah….this is…exhausting…" Chong laid down on a tree to rest his tired body. After a while, Chong awoke. He continues to explore the forest. He eventually found a sign filled with blood, writing: "Cervian Village".

"Cervian Village, huh. I guess this place used to be prospered before those guys crashed into the party." Chong pressed on and searched for whatever is related to the mass disappearances of the monsters.

He eventually reached a house that was badly broken by slashes. Chong knew that the Grimm's did this and went in to investigate, as he found a shining shard on the ground. Chong picked it up and kept it in his inventory. "Since when this has turned into a MMORPG?" Alex inside Chong questioned Chong, and all that he get was a chuckle as a response.

Chong then found a wide, dark plains nearby the house which he just entered. "Did I checked that place?" Chong walked to the plains that he just saw.

He saw a familiar person which defeated him in the past, the fearsome Adam Taurus, with Wilt and Blush in his arms, laying his body beside a tree. "Adam Taurus. What are you doing here? You were supposed to stick with the White Fang."

"Because of their orders, I am here to hunt you down, and bring you back to the White Fang." Adam stated his objectives which he was prepared to do. "There is absolutely no way in hell I am returning to that place." Chong again manifested his two blades.

Adam then got up and snapped his fingers, and then he disappeared. Massive amounts of Grimm then appeared from the bushes, Orc-types, Human-types, you name it. "Well, isn't this a cowardly act. Ah well, I guess I need to fight all of you." Chong then rushed in for kills to prevent himself getting killed.

The boy slew many of the Grimm's in an instant with light Aura empowering him physically, withstanding blows and returning them. As he fought on, the light gets more radiant. "Time to finish this. Luna Void!" Chong smashed his blade on the ground, releasing a light and wind fused Aura torpedo and killed all the enemies in one fell swoop.

"Come out, Adam." Adam then landed and prepared himself. "You must have gotten stronger over the years, but sadly, you're not the only one that has gotten new toys to play." Adam rushed at Chong, clashing and trading blows.

A long blade clashing happened, and neither of them were winning or gaining an edge over each other. "You've improved, I'll give you that." Adam then launched a few barrage of shots at Chong, then slashed an Aura wave at him. In return, Chong deflected both the wave and the barrage of shots.

"Not too shabby." Chong then fused himself with Wind-elemental Aura, floating. "It's time to bring out the big guns." Chong then proceeded to fuse his light-themed and his wind-themed Aura together, and two more floating swords appear beside him as a result of the fusion.

"Not bad." Adam then rushed in, and clashed with Chong once again. He found the two swords a bit of a nuisance, as they blocked every chance of Adam's attacks, and letting Chong slowly getting the upper hand while clashing with Adam.

Chong then blasted Adam backwards with a gust of wind. "Now, take this! Helius Light Burst!" A huge stream of light bursted as Adam was attacked simultaneously by the floating swords, getting injured as a result. "You punk…"

"Heheh, I haven't even named the move properly and I'm already getting calls." Chong taunted Adam. Adam then stood up, emerging with dark-themed Aura. He rushed in and clashed once again, but this time, Adam was getting the upper hand.

Adam landed a few slashes on Chong, hurting him. "That's ass-painful." Chong then used more Aura, gaining another pair of swords, four of them in total amount of swords. The swords started to get more realistic by Chong's empowering Aura.

"What's with this guy's Aura…" said Adam, seeming troubled and irritated that he multiplied his swords who were causing him so much trouble to land even a hit on the boy.

"I haven't unleashed my full power yet, mind you." Chong then rushed at Adam, jumping up to let the swords do the clashing, and then he rushed down with enormous speed, landing a huge slash on Adam's shoulder. But Adam also landed a blow on Chong, making both hurt.

"I never thought I could fight someone so strong, I guess I'll have to go to the next phase. You're the first one that has ever lived to see me unleashing this phase of my power, so…congrats?" after finishing his words, Chong then manifested four more swords, and all of the swords became real ones, engulfed with light and wind element.

"This guy is irritating…I will finish this within one blow." Adam then charged up Aura while holding Wilt and Blush, preparing for the one-hit kill move that he used against Chong in the past.

Adam finished charging due to himself being in a critical state for the first time. "TAKE THIS!" Adam then unleashed barrages of massive Aura, sending the massive attack heading towards the boy. "NO WAY IN HELL I'M TAKING THAT!" Chong then rotates the swords in a circular manner while absorbing the attack. "No way…"

Chong was pushed back by the slash in an attempt to hold the slash back and absorb it, and pushed a partial of the massive Aura surge back at Adam, hurting him seriously. Himself also can't escape the fate of getting hurt either, the slash smashing onto him, breaking his armor and send him crashing back.

Chong then can't see Adam anymore, but was mortally wounded in this state. He didn't even know where he landed by the result of the slash, he didn't care much about it either. "-cough-…I-I'm sorry…" Chong then blacked out.

It was a matter of time before Team RWBY knew about Chong being hospitalized, and all of them rushed to see him. As they consulted the doctor about Chong, the doctor said he was in a bad situation, and was undergoing a surgery from a result of damage he has taken from unknown factors.

After half an hour of waiting, the emergency sign displayed at the front of the surgery room was terminated, and a doctor came out, wiping his sweat from the huge surgery he has performed. Ruby then came over, and asked the doctor with tears in her eyes. "I-Is…-sob-…he…-sob-…?" "He's stabilized for now, it's hard to say. You may go in and look at your friend."

Team RWBY then head in to the room that Chong is located in. They saw Chong, with a pale face and covered in bandages, lying on the bed, in a comatose state. Weiss then sat beside the comatose boy then buried her face on the blanket that was covering Chong, crying. Blake then wept in grief, Yang was weeping, and Ruby was rubbing her tears.

Inside him, a wounded Chong lied down in his heart. Alex then came, and manifested a throne like chair, lying Chong down on it. He was injured gravely too, and can't hold out much longer than Chong did. "You did…well, Hope Emperor…" Alex then passed out as a result of injuries on his physical and mental forms.

Meanwhile, a new life was being born somewhere else.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fan-Servicing

Chong was in a comatose state for a whole day, and that makes Team RWBY worried about him. After 56 hours, Ruby was beside Chong, waiting for him to awake from his slumber. "M-Mnnnnn…" "Chong!" Ruby hugged Chong instantly after hearing his grunts, signifying that he is awake. "I-I…was supposed…t-to…be dead…" "Don't say that!" Ruby responded to Chong's negative words with cheery words.

"I'm glad that you're awake! How are you feeling?" "Ow…I feel like my bones were…shattered whole…" Chong grunted and can't move in any sorts of ways. Chong then suddenly noticed Ruby was in a cute maid outfit. "U-Uhm…what's…with the outfit…?" "Oh, I skipped class today to serve you and make you get well!" Ruby said cheerfully, which made Chong almost get a nosebleed.

"Y-Yeah…" Suddenly a big growl was heard, mainly heard from Chong's stomach. "O-Oh. This is awkward, I'm sorry Ruby." "I'll get you something to eat right away!" Ruby left in a breeze. After a short period of waiting, Weiss appeared in a butler outfit. "H-Hey Chong." "Hey."

"What's with…the outfit…?" "Oh, you used to serve me while I was younger in the old times, so…" Weiss starts blushing. "I wish I can do the same to you…" Weiss lowers her head while blushing. "Thank you." "A-Aaah, okay. Anyways, one of the outfits in my closet is missing, so I'm wearing this instead."

In his mind, Alex was doing a "Oh-God-Why" face while stating: "Did Ruby stole her…" "Yup." Chong then snapped back to reality with Weiss giving him a cup of water. "Thanks Weiss. Did I mention you look good in that outfit?"

"A-Ah, thank you!" Weiss smiled cheerfully. "I have something to work on. I'll be back in a moment!" Weiss ran off. After another short period of sleeping, Ruby came in with what looks like a box of vanilla ice cream. "Here comes ice cream Chong!" "Where did you get that…?"

"Don't tell Yang." Ruby sat on Chong's bedside, using a spoon that she got to get a spoonful of ice cream. "C'mon, open wide! Here comes ice cream~" "Umm, I'm not supposed to-" the spoonful of ice cream was shoved into Chong's mouth.

"That was forceful!" Chong coughed up a little. "I'm sorry!" Ruby apologized while showcasing a cute face. "It's nothing, just don't be so forceful next time." "Okai! Here comes another spoon!" "Ahhhhh." The spoonful of ice cream was fed to Chong and he munched on the ice cream.

"Mmmm." Ruby then smiled at Chong's reaction. Weiss then came in. "Hey Chong, here's some food- Ruby, what are you doing with my maid outfit!?" "Uhhh…heheh."

"And what are you doing!? You're supposed to be in class and I was supposed to serve him today!" "Not fair! I was here first! And why did you have this outfit in your closet at the first place anyways?" "B-Baka! That's not the point!" Chong smiled watching the duo argue about him. "Alright, that's enough. Stahp." "SHUT UP!" Both of them yelled at Chong then continued arguing. "What did I do wrong?"

"He was supposedly mine to serve!" Weiss stated the obvious facts that she held. "First come, first serve! Get over it!" Ruby repelled the facts and grabbed Chong's left hand. "W-WHAA?!" "Chong…do you prefer me over Weiss…?" Ruby again showcased her cute face which made Chong blushed madly.

"N-Not if I can do anything about it!" Weiss then grabbed Chong's right hand. "Y-You'll pick me, right…?" Weiss asked Chong with an elegant look which made Chong blush more furiously than he was now.

Suddenly, Blake came in. "Hey, you guys? Professor Port was somewhat skeptical about your absence in class, so- what are you guys doing?!" Blake blushed. Both of them then left while Ruby gave a wink to Chong. "Ughhh. Too much fanservice."

Blake then sat down beside Chong. "Are you feeling okay? What happened exactly yesterday?" "Ah, well, Adam ambushed me-" "WHAT?! Adam ambushed you? Tell me about it!" Blake was shocked upon his former friend's actions.

After Chong described what had happened yesterday night, Blake frowned upon hearing all that. "I-I'm sorry." "It's not your fault." Chong then reached out to Blake's head. "Mind if I touch your ears?" Blake blushed madly. "N-Nope, go ahead." Chong removed her bow then starts slowly caressing her ears, making her moan and purr. "Nyan~ C-Chong, ummm…" "Huh? Did I made you uncomfortable?"

"N-No. Continue." Chong then continued to stroke her ears, making her moan and purr due to the pleasure that Chong gave her. "Okai, time to stop." Chong stopped, knowing that she had enough. "Blake, aren't you supposed to be in class too?"

Blake then took out her class, then looked at Chong skeptically. "The class just finished." "O-Oh." Chong stated to Alex deep inside him. "I'm a dork." "Aaaaaand a harem king."

"Hey Blake, I think I can stand up now." Chong then stood up with Blake helping him. "Thanks Blake." Both of them went to the gardens which are nearby the hospital and saw butterflies flying around. "That reminds me of our past. We used to chase butterflies when we were young." "Yeah." Blake then opened her palm, only to see plenty of butterflies flew into her palm.

"You know why did they flew onto your hand?" Chong smiled and asked her. "Huh? W-Why?" "It's because of your beautiful appearance and your kind heart." Those words made Blake blush furiously while the butterflies flew away. Chong then smiled and pet Blake's head. Blake smiled while walking with him.

They reached a pond nearby, and Chong went down to bath. "It's so hot! I don't give a damn care about the rules in here anymore!" Chong removed his shirt then threw it aside, while walking down to enjoy bathing. Blake was blushing madly after seeing Chong half-naked, and was fluttered. "Hey Blake, do cats hate water?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" Chong then proceeded to splash water at Blake. "N-Nyan! Stop it!"

Chong continued to splash water at Blake, but when Blake accidentally tripped, Chong dashed forward and grabbed her in a fast rate. Until Chong had realized it, he was groping her breast. "N-Nyan…Chong…" Chong was embarrassed then let go of her chest, while trying to run off.

Blake grabbed him by the arm and accidentally made both of them to fall into the water. "Blake! Are you okay?!" Chong emerged from the waters and looks for Blake, who have just fell into the water. Blake was okay, but as she is wearing a white shirt, her body is somewhat visible after falling into the water.

Chong can't hold himself anymore and nosebleeded. Chong then passed her his jacket, covering her and both headed back to his room after. Blake was notably happy after all the events that happened, with her talking to Chong a lot more and was seen smiling more.

Both of them were at his room where he's supposed to get treatment, and Chong lied down on the bed, resting himself. "Phew. I can finally rest my body without any distractions." Chong exclaimed while grabbing an apple Blake gave him and starts to eat it.

"Chong?" "Yeah?" Blake then grabbed the knife, used to peel apples and asked: "Mind if I peel those for you?" "I don't mind, thank you very much, Blake." Blake then starts to peel the apples then sliced a piece of the sliced apple and points it at Chong's mouth. "Open wide, Chong." "Ahhhhhhh."

Blake then fed Chong the sliced apple piece, but as she was about to grab another one, her hand was grabbed by Chong. "What's the matter, Chong?" Chong then licked Blake's fingers. "N-Nyeh! What are you doing- M-Mnnnnn…" Blake was about to call Chong stop, but she didn't notice Chong was taken over by Alex for a short while, then he snapped back to his original self.

"O-Oh Dust! I'm sorry Blake!" Chong then let go of her finger. Blake was somewhat disappointed due to Chong's over-modesty. "C-Chong?" Blake called out to Chong while blushing. "Y-Yeah?" Blake then grabbed Chong's neck, pulling him to a kiss. Chong was again surprised, but he let himself enjoy the moment as both of them lock lips.

Blake then let her tongue slid to Chong's mouth, twirling around and gaining a few cute moans from Chong, and Chong also slid her tongue into Blake's soft and warm mouth, massaging her mouth. Both then break the kiss. "B-Blake…this sort of kiss…is supposed to be lover's kiss…" "D-Do you mean I'm not your-" "N-No! I was thinking that you will probably hate me for kissing you like that!" Chong exclaimed while blushing mad.

"I don't really mind…I-I love you, so…this is normal for both of us." Blake said with a smiling and crimson face. Chong smiled at this, and stroked her head. "I love you too." The duo then talked about everything in the medical room, time slept away slowly without both of them noticing, but the duo didn't care either, as they wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest without time being a problem and obstacle to that thought.

Chong was enjoying the moment, but was actually really sad inside. "Now that I have more important people to protect, what if I failed? What if I wasn't the supposed Hope Emperor to protect the world from despair? What if I fail being a boyfriend?" Those questions were shot out bluntly by the disappointed Chong. "You will, you can get better as we can do better too, nobody is perfect after all." Blake reassured the boy that he's okay, and he was the supposed Hope Emperor to protect the four of them. "I have to head back now, see ya Chong." "See ya." Blake then left the room, leaving the boy to think about life and his increased burden, but was cut short by Yang, as she entered the room.

"Hey Chong!" Yang then sat beside Chong. "Are you okay? What did you do actually? Why didn't you contact us?" "I didn't want you guys to get hurt, as I confronted something evil there. I faced like almost a thousand of Grimm's, and I was supposed to die if it wasn't for Beacon Academy's supreme medics." Yang then frowned on what the boy said. "I didn't get to say it last time during our hang-out session, so I'll be blunt and speak the truth. I like- no, I love you. That's why we can share our burdens with each other. You were beside us when we need you the most, why not let us stay beside you while you need us in the time of need when you'll let us help you?"

"That's uncharacteristic of you to say that, but I would consider letting you guys help me. Thanks for the offer anyways." Chong smiled at Yang as he smiled at Yang too. "It's night time, Chong. I will be back tomorrow to check on you." "Okay, see ya-" Befor Chong was even going to finish his sentence, he was pulled over to a kiss by Yang. Yang then twirled her tongue around Chong's mouth and ravages his mouth, making Chong feel dizzy and moan a lot. Yang broke the kiss and left, and said: "See ya sweetheart~ Your moans are cute~" Chong blushed after hearing that kind of remark towards him.

Chong didn't think much of what happened today, and slept on his bed. Due to his condition and his exhaustion, Chong drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Inside Chong, Alex was confronting him before he could let his heart and mind rest completely. "Now you have 2 loyal fans and 2 maids, greaaaaat." "But…things weren't as simple as it seems…" Alex then rubbed his chin while thinking. "What was that supposed to be Alex?"

"That man…he was engulfed with dark Aura…how did he control that? Normal person usually can't handle that kind of Aura…and not to mention, I can sense there's multiple unusual cell readings inside that Aura…" Alex then stated his observations. "Things might not be that simple after all. I'll sleep now, goodnight." "Goodnight." Both mind and soul of Chong fell into slumber.

Somewhere along the high skyscrapers, a cloaked figure was standing there. "Adam failed, huh. Guess I'll let the swords do the talking next time I was assigned to kill him off myself."

The cloaked figure then disappeared…


	9. Chapter 9 - Training

**I'm sorry for the hiatus D: Exams closing in, will try to write more when I have the time to.**

* * *

Chong was with Blake, reading books at their Team RWBY room while all the other girls was just doing their own stuff, preparing for tomorrow's class and all sorts of activities that might be happening. "Say…" Chong closed his book that he was reading, and called out for attention. "How about I teach all of you special Aura manipulation like how I do when I'm usually in battle?" "That sounds decent, count me in." Blake closed her book and responded to Chong's idea. All of the girls then agreed for his Aura-teaching class.

Chong smiled after seeing their cooperation, and then continued reading. Blake then also continued reading with him, both concentrating solely on their books. Within his heart, the sound of the entity in him starts to rang again. "Being a teacher, heh. But, mind you, there's another element you didn't control." "I'm aware of that; hopefully we didn't get to teach that element I currently have in mind."

Chong then stood up. "I have to go to bed; I'll see you girls at 8:00 P.M. in the training grounds." Chong then left their rooms without saying anything. "What's with that dunce?" asked the heiress who is preparing for sleep. "I dunno, he seems…down." Ruby murmured while brushing her teeth.

…

Chong was in his room, laying down his body on the comfortable bed. The various noises made by the crickets outside his window can be heard, making him wanna sleep. "Hey kid, you seem down today. What happened? Nothing ever gets to you." "Just sleep…" the boy whispered in a low tone, and flipped back to the opposite side of his bed, quickly falling asleep to prevent any conversations to stop him from sleeping.

The next day, Chong woke up. "-yawn- I guess I should be get going, they are waiting for me." Chong brushed his teeth, and looked into the mirror, only to see one of his eyes was black and his eyeball is in a blood-red colour. "FUCK! What is this?!" Chong immediately cussed at what he saw, panicking on what should he do. Chong then reached out to a drawer, getting himself an eye patch. He then rushed off, even though his eyes still hurt.

After some rushing, Chong arrived at the training grounds, which Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all waiting for him and was doing some exercise. "Oh, he's here- what is that eye patch doing there? Are you okay, Chong?" "I'm okay. Let's get to the point fast." Deep down, Alex knew something is not right, and went around his inner heart to investigate.

"Today, I'll teach you girls how to manipulate your Aura correctly, but I'll have to determine what type your Aura is before teaching AND passing you the elemental Aura's. Please demonstrate some possible moves please." Chong sat beside a bench, watching what they could do. Ruby twirled her scythe and gave an impressive amount of speed as she is doing so, Blake create shadow clones while in high-speed moving, Weiss can switch between her Dust Rapier's multiple forms and displaying an elegant style of fencing, Yang then armed Ember Celica and showed some masterful martial arts.

"Hmm, Ruby, you suit the Wind-elemental Aura since your style of using your scythe is more versatile while using the Wind-type Aura." The boy then moved his body to flow with the wind that's blowing, and asks Ruby to join him. While performing the "dance", Ruby and Chong both noticed that the other three girls are laughing slightly. Chong didn't want to embarrass Ruby, as he too thinks that these actions were stupid. Chong then shot a wind sphere at the three girls. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DUNCE?!" screamed the annoying heiress. "Whoops, I'm sorry Weiss, I guess I must have did the wrong move." The boy exclaimed while winking at Ruby, earning her cute smile.

After a bit of more "dancing", Chong and Ruby sat down exhausted while drinking water. "Hey Ruby, try filling your fist with Aura then slightly punch forward." Ruby then filled herself with Aura. "Like this? Hee-yah?" A gust of small wind was then blasted out, much to Ruby's amazement.

"You got ahold of it really fast. You can use it in combination with Crescent Rose." Chong grabbed Crescent Rose, twirled it and caused a slight tornado, cutting all the bamboos behind him in one fell swoop. "Woah…" Ruby was shocked on how he could wield Crescent Rose with elemental properties. Chong then returned Crescent Rose, then looked at Weiss.

"As for your elegant fencing style, I would greatly recommend the Water-elemental for you." Chong then asked Weiss to come over. "You see…" Chong then flowed water out of his bottle by calming his mind and soul. "Try doing that." Weiss then pushed her Aura to her hands and flowed Aura out of her bottle, but splashed to the ground. That caused Weiss angry. "Weiss, calm down." Chong put his hands on her shoulders.

Weiss smiled a little then tried again, this time with a successful attempt as a result. "Now, if you focus and use a little more Aura, with a little bit of attempting…" Chong made the water that Weiss accidentally splashed solid, taking on the form of ice. "You get ice as a result, try it." Weiss get a lot of failures, and was very unamused at this point.

"Yeah…" Chong then injected his Aura into her a little, making her gulp and scream suddenly, attracting attention. "What was that for!?" the heiress bursted her anger at Chong. "Try doing that again, my Aura should get the work done by making it one with yours shortly after I injected it." Weiss then tried, and successes with little trouble. "If you combine water and ice…" Chong creates a snowman. "You get snow." Chong smiled then melted the snowman, turning it to water then flows it back to his bottle.

Weiss then thanked Chong, and went practicing elsewhere to get more focus. "Blake, your ability to use shadow clones prove you be capable of wielding…*sigh*…" "What is it?" Blake asked curiously while leaning her head towards Chong. "It's…the Dark-element Aura…I can't even get ahold of it too good…Oh, wait, I have an idea!" The boy then twitched his head a little then emerges with yellow eyes, signifying his switch with his inner entity.

Blake grabbed her weapon, readying herself for what the entity would do in the next few couple of seconds. "Don't worry, I'm good. I was asked to teach you more about Dark-elemental Aura, as Chong couldn't even handle it properly." Blake then looked fiercely at Chong, doubting the entity's true purposes. One of his eyes then switched back to normal. "Don't worry Blake, I have control of him." Then again, his eyes both turned yellow. "You heard the man."

"Tap down to your inner thoughts, think what made you angry and what made you sad, use your happiness and great memories to shield yourself from the darkness, but embrace it without rejecting it." Blake then closed her eyes, focusing. "Hnnngh…" Darkened Aura started to flow and emerge out of Blake. "Now, your shadow clones can't disappear and can stay for a short period, 30 seconds at least." Blake then tried out her attacks cloaked with her new strength and manifested a few shadow clones. "Don't use it overboard though; it will cause various negative effects." Chong then twitched again and became normal.

Blake then gripped her fists, unsure of the new strength she acquired; it may strengthen her, but may consume her as well. Chong then petted her head and gave her a necklace. "W-What's this?" Blake asked while blushing. "It's supposed to suppress darkness from being too powerful, as well as being a necklace…?" Blake then smiled and wore the necklace. "How does it look?" "It looks great."

Blake then smiled and sat on the bench, drinking water and relaxing herself. "Yang, it's your turn now." Yang then walked over, and stood next to the boy. "Soooooo…skip the boring words, what Aura am I accustomed to?" "Fire."

Chong then practiced martial arts with Yang, with Chong shooting out flames. Yang then shoots out flames as well, getting the grip on the techniques easily with guidance. "Good, if you train this good enough, you can even fly." "Ooooh, ain't that sound fancy, mind to teach me a little more about advanced techniques of this sort of Aura?" "Sure." Chong then demonstrated some techniques he had in mind and mastered, including flying and shielding himself with flames. With guidance, Yang caught up pretty fast.

"Woah, you are a fast learner." Yang smiled at the compliment. The rest of the day was spent on Chong training the four girls to master and using advanced techniques of the Aura they use, which is VERY tiring for Chong. "T-Training…my ass…" Chong lay down on his bed and slept fast. He groaned in his sleep, as a result of his back aching of all the training he gave to the stamina-never-seems-ending girls.

Chong then slept for 30 minutes, but the sleeping was interrupted quickly by a message, sent to his scroll and letting out a notification beep. "Uggggh…what was that for…" He groaned while checking the sender of the message, and what it contains.

"Sender: Ruby

We are going to the beach, wanna tag along? I hope you do, as we are pretty much expecting you to :3"

"Can't these girls have some sympathy for my body!?" the boy screamed out and groaned continuously after seeing the message, knowing his physical torture will knock on his doorstep. Chong then sighed and went to pack his stuff while suffering from his body aching. "Ughhh…that hurts a lot…"

The boy then sat out.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Day at the Beach

Arriving in Team RWBY's room, Chong knocked on the door and was welcomed in by Ruby. All of them were currently busying packing their stuff and can't welcome Chong well enough. Been given a clear view of the sticky situation, the boy sat down on a sofa and picks a book that's available in Blake's loaded bookshelf and started to read while having headsets on, ignoring the outside world with music and reading. The song he currently listening is an old Japanese song named "Lost Time Memory", sang by Soraru.

He read the book for quite a while, and without noticing, he was struck by a beach ball, and doesn't seem to be very amused as he removed his headsets and exclaimed: "What was that for!?" loudly, signifying his anger. "Sorry! We were just playing around with the ball!" Ruby apologized to the angered boy while lowering her head. "Okay…" Chong again put on his headsets and continued reading. He removed his headsets after a while, observing his surroundings. "Are you guys done yet?"

"We're done, just need to pick up swimsuits!" the boy was suddenly shocked shitless and had an "O" shape on his mouth. "I didn't expect they were gonna wear swimsuits! Oh no…they might think I'm a pervert or something!" The boy was sweating rapidly, afraid of the outcome if he went with them, but he couldn't deny their request either. Ruby suddenly skipped over happily, with two different types of swimsuits on her hands.

"Hey Chong, what should I wear? This?" She had two different swimsuits displayed to Chong; the red one is paired with a black petal style pattern and shows off more skin, meanwhile the blue one didn't but looks more common. "Uhmm…the…r-red one?" "Thanks!" Ruby skipped happily to pack the chosen swimsuits into her bag and went to take care of the other things she needed to. Realizing what he just said, Chong face palmed while silently exclaimed: "What am I thinking…"

Chong then helped everyone else with their bags, rather than choosing to be a log hearing music. "There!" Chong cheered enthusiastically after finishing packing up everyone's bags, and they head off to the beach shortly after. Chong was humming, but his back is aching as hell. "I need to get massages after this, no more activities, no more." is what he screamed repeatedly inside. They arrived at a beach slowly after all that walking, and Chong unfolded a bench to lay down on it and starts closing his eyes to slightly rest. "Ahhhh…" he moaned slightly in pleasure, due to the nice surroundings, and the breezing wind chilled his body. His Aura then started relaxing his back, making him sleep.

A wild beach ball appeared then hit Chong's face. "Hey, what the-" Chong was immediately speechless from what he had saw. Four beauties, dressed in their own style of swimsuits makes them an utterly gorgeous sight for the boy to just look at. He held his nose while blushing madly, and bursted his blood in the form of nose bleeding. "Hey Chong, are you okay?" Ruby asked while lowering herself to the boy's position. He gawked at her swimsuit and her body as well, making the nose bleeding even worse. "I need to go to the bathroom!" the boy ran away, leaving the four girls to laugh and chuckle at his actions.

"Oh my god…" Chong was wiping his blood that was bursting out of his nose after seeing four girls dressed in swimsuits, since he is really not used to seeing girls in such an outfit that gives out so much skin-view to the people in the surroundings. He came out of the toilet after wiping his nosebleed and sat on the bench, using a book to block the view of the girls.

Blake then came over, wet and sitting down next to him in another bench. "Hey." Blake smiled while looking at him. The boy nosebleed again, and Blake knows why and passed some tissue while chuckling, laughing at the pure boy's actions. Chong then removed her bow, caressing her kitty ears, and making her blush. Blake sat on Chong's lap, which caused his brain to be sent in total meltdown. She reads the book that Chong was reading, "Fifty Shades of Gray" while Chong strokes her head and gets her orange slices to eat, making the girl purr happily and cuddled Chong.

The girl soon recovered from her fatigue then rushed down to join her friends. The boy sighed and slept while letting his Aura to heal his back. After approximately 30 minutes of sleep, the boy awakes to see the girls sharing their food with each other. Chong also ate some sandwiches that Weiss made. "How does it taste?" "It's really good; you put a lot of effort in it. Good work." The heiress smiled after hearing that response, but to the other girls, that smile somewhat resembles her saying: "It's my win." And they don't really seem to be too happy about it.

They went down to swim again, but Yang pulled Chong over and asked him to swim with them, he can't say no, so he has to accept the offer, even if he didn't want to. The boy played happily with his cured back, and enjoyed his time to the fullest. After a while, they were all tired. "Whew…I must be sun-burnt after this…speaking of which, my back hurts…" Yang exclaimed weakly while lying on the ground with her back suffering a burnt-like pain.

"Don't worry." Chong rubbed his arms then pressed them on Yang's back, slowly curing it with a unique typing of Aura that's flowing out of his body. "Feel better now?" "Ahhn…yeah…" Yang moaned loudly, which made Chong and the other girls felt awkward, and earning crimson-colored faces as a result. Chong immediately stopped his actions with Yang's back no longer aching after his healing. "Let's head back, shall we?" The gang then headed back to the Academy after packing their stuff, and the boy was notably happy after these sorts of events that happened.

…

"So, you wanted to see me. It isn't common to be able to meet the gruesome leader of the great organization- White Fang itself."

"Stop with the useless chattering. Do you know this boy?" a picture of Chong was slipped to the dark figure. "Hmm, I will let some of my subordinates to go check on him, what's the order?"

"Bring him alive, if possible."

…

Chong was sleeping like a pig in his room due to extreme exhaustion that was caused by the events that happened today, including training and having fun at the beach. He removed his eye patch to still see one of his eyes as the same form of color as how it looked during daytime. "What is this…? How did this happen…?" the boy then continued to lie down on the bed.

"I wonder…" Chong then sat up, wore his eyepatch to cover his left eye and head to Team RWBY's room to check out things. Yang opened the door and welcomed him. "Is it alright if I crash in for the night?" "No problem."

"I'll sleep in the rooftop to prevent any ideas from all of you. Don't worry." Chong then smiled as he departed to the rooftop. "Wait, seriously?" Ruby exclaimed while looking at the boy with a skeptical and shocked face expression.

Chong was lying down on the cold floor, located at the rooftop. He looked up and saw the broken moon in the night sky. "Someday…someday, I will be the one to put those pieces of the moon back to where they belong to." Weiss then arrived on the rooftop with her sleeping dress, and she sat beside him. "Looking at the night view, huh." "Yeah, it makes me feel relaxed. Too bad, it's in pieces. In story books, they were supposed to be round and complete."

The boy then looked at Weiss's eyes, reflected by the moonlight and making her icy cyan blue eyes look like a goddess. He couldn't help to blush at this sight. "What wrong? Stop staring at me!" the heiress then looked away while she flushed. "Oh, um, sorry…I couldn't help myself to watch those beautiful eyes of yours, eh-heh…" the boy then ruffles his own hair then avoid making eye contact with the heiress, knowing that if he repeats that action, he'll be screwed.

The boy then laid his tired body down on the surface and making his head sleep on the pillow that he brought. The heiress soon returned to her room after a bit of chattering with Chong, and Ruby came up to check up on his situation. "Seriously? Sleeping here instead of sleeping on a cozy bed that could make you comfortable?" "I don't want any of you to think badly of me. I'm pure, ya know." Ruby's face flushed and she murmured: "Ummm…y-you could sleep…on my bed…if y-you…don't mind." The boy smiled. "Sure."

Chong then returned and slept on Ruby's bed. As he sleeps, he can feel Ruby cuddling near him. He leaned one arm over, and hugged her while cuddling him and nosebleed. Both of them fell asleep quickly, with smile on their faces as they sleep.

…

The boy fell into a deep pit as he landed. He looks around, and he can't see anything or anyone. "Hello?" his voice echoed through the dark void, and he got nothing as a response. "Well, this is creepy." He started to navigate his way throughout the dark as he walked around and exploring. As he walked, he can feel a chill running down his spine. "Something is definitely not right here…" he looked back, to see two red eyes staring at him.

"WOAH!" the pair of bloody eyes scared the boy shitless. Within the red eyes emerged an asylum monster with wings lashing out of its body, chained and shackled in the midair, staring at Chong menacingly. "So, this is something you have been trying to hide." Alex came out of hiding and confronted Chong about the unworldly being that he hid besides him. "How did you get this to your body, speak."

"…The White Fang once captured a feared monster in my hometown that has been hunted for centuries. They injected it to me due to me, holding massive amounts of Aura, and believe I can control it. You know when, right?" "Yeah." The dark being nodded his head. "You will let loose and the monster will take over you someday."

"I know. That's why I intend to use the powers of darkness to control it. You could teach me, right?" "Yeah, but be warned, not everybody can control this kind of destructive force." The boy then walked away and a bright light shined upon the boy.

…

Chong awakens and sees Ruby sleeping beside him, snoring to signify she's probably doesn't want to be awaked at the moment, especially at a time like this, since its 3:00 in the morning. The boy then walked down and left the room, determined to control the Dark elemental Aura once and for all. He arrived in the training grounds and removed his eye patch, throwing it to the ground and prepared a battle stance. "Let's get this done with."

Dark Aura then emerged out of his body. "Kugh…" the boy then controlled and focused the power to a solid form, and a dark angel with four wings and holding a dual-bladed glaive was formed as a result of the manifestation. Alex then appeared as the angel's face. "You're doing pretty good, able to manifest a solid form for the darkness to take shape almost instantly and you just started practicing." The boy smiled at the compliment.

His eye turned to red, and started to bleed. "Ouch, I need to dispose of this real quick." He dispersed his new powers and headed back to sleep, since it's almost 4 now and he seriously needs more sleep to compensate his aching back.

Meanwhile, in the dark shows a blue hair blew by the winds, and murmured: "Target acquired."


	11. Chapter 11 - Birthday

"F-Fuahhh…" The boy yawned in pleasure and displeasure after went through a good sleep but got awoke by the blazing sun that appeared from the ridiculously good weather. "Woah, the weather is nice. I guess I should go out and have a walk or something." The boy then placed the sleeping Ruby to a more comfortable position and place to sleep, then he took his stuff and left Team RWBY's room. He placed all his stuff back in his room as soon as he reached there. "Hmmm, what day is it again?" He checked his scroll for the current time and date.

'July 27 – 05:00 Morning' is what the scroll displayed. "Oh. Today is my birthday, yay." The boy said sarcastically and looked at the time again. "I wonder if there are cake shops available for me to choose some cakes." He then went to bath and changed himself, and went downtown to buy some cakes. "Hmmm…cake shop…cake shop…" He looked around and finally spotted a cake shop nearby. "YUS!" He rushed in and bought a vanilla-flavored cake, and rushed back to put it in the fridge to prevent it from melting.

"I gotta board a ship to visit that place, walking doesn't seem to be a really good idea to reach a place that far away." He looked at his scroll to observe the time, and sat out to the town again. After appointing a certain time to take off, he arrives in his room, fully exhausted. "All this rushing and runnin' really make me feel tired. There's another 4 hours before I get to take off, a little nap wouldn't hurt I guess." He then lay down on his couch, resting.

After a bit of sleeping, he was scared awake by a series of door knocks. "Who could that be?" He wiped off the trail of saliva that flowed out of his mouth while sleeping and washed his hands and mouth, to give him a better appearance. He opened the door and sees Blake outside. "Good morning." "Good morning, Blake." He then welcomed Blake in to take a seat.

"Had breakfast yet?" "The girls will be arriving soon, and no, I haven't eaten breakfast." "Wait, what gi-" Ruby, Weiss and Yang crashed in and fell to the ground before Chong even gets to finish his sentence. "-rls." He then asked all of them to sit down as Chong prepares to make breakfast for all of them. "Let's see, with a piece of this and a little bit of that…" He then started to cook stuff, and the smell of the food which he was working on made the girls instantly hungry.

"I made ramen!" Chong then placed the ramen he made on the table, and the girls all went to enjoy his masterpiece. "Mmm! This is really good! How did you learn to make such a thing?" asked Ruby. "…" Chong's face immediately frowned at the question, giving out a sad glare, and left the dining table. "Uh…did I ask something wrong?"

…

The boy was in his room, wiping of his tears. "Are you okay?" asked the entity within him, being reflected on a mirror to communicate with him. "I-I can't let them…see this…weak side of mine…" Chong stuttered while wiping his tears. "I bet it must have something to do with your- wait, its 30 minutes close to your boarded plane." He quickly wiped off his tears and took some stuff, and holding a cake. "I-I'll see you guys." "Chong, wait!" Weiss tried to stop him from leaving, but with his quick reflexes, it's proved her attempt useless. The girls quickly followed Chong on board.

Chong was looking at the view while the plane flies, frowning. "If only I have the power to protect them…" He then found a place for himself to sit down and enjoy the great view while thinking of his past. "I can't do anything…I'm weak." The boy's words didn't escape the four girls that were hiding. "What happened to him? It's rare to see him go emo." asked the blonde about Chong's current state of depression. "I don't know, it might be connected to his past." "Let's just stay put and continue observing for now."

After 2 hours of flying, Chong reached his destination and went down. He bid farewell to the pilot that was willingly to send him here, and the pilot left his contact number for him to pick up Chong later. Chong felt grateful and thanked the pilot, and started walking. The four girls slipped down as well, and started following him. "Strange, with his usual pace, he can sense us, but now…" Weiss stated out her observation out of concern. "I-I feel bad…it must have been something that I've said…" Ruby frowned while walking. Yang then assured Ruby that it isn't her fault and kept on walking.

Chong then arrived at an old village after much walking. The place was silent, it almost as if everyone here was…dead. He then walked around to scavenge the area, and then continued to walking to an unknown location. "This is getting boring." Yang scoffed. Chong then arrived at a temple, it was trampled and destroyed completely, a terrible and saddening sight. He rustled his bag that he bring along through his journey, and places a bouquet of white roses on a stone template, and bowed before leaving the once seemed holy sanctuary.

He arrived in a big, old house after some walking. "I'm back…" was all that he murmured before entering the house. The girls then slipped into the house without Chong noticing their presence. Chong sat on the couch that he used to, and starts to weep while saying: "T-This…*sob*…is…s-so…*sob*…nostalg*sob*ia…" He stayed there for a while, then started walking to somewhere else, with the girls following.

He then reached a big garden, with nature tainted around the area and it is actually cherished and green, in comparison to the other areas which is all burnt and destroyed. He walked to a stone monument and tossed a penny in it. A piece of paper was then rolled out of a blank space, and he took it and read it. Tears started streaming down his face quickly, and he placed the paper on the ground while continued walking.

Ruby then walked forward and read what was written on the paper that Chong dropped with Weiss, Blake and Yang watching:

…

"Hey there, son. How's life going for you? I bet it must have been tiring, stressing and difficult. Did you have a girlfriend? Heh, I bet you must have lots of girls swooning over you. I can anticipate that you are stressed, since being a Hope Emperor isn't that easy. If you're seeing this, like every year when you would come here and visit while it's your birthday; I'm sorry.

I'm unable; as well as our family and clan weren't able to stay by your side while today was your special day. After all…I, no, WE wanted to stay by your side, seeing you grow, getting a girlfriend, and protecting the hopes of the world…we have so much in schedule for you and your two deceased brothers, so much…Anyways, happy birthday, my beloved son.

-Your father; Adrian Chong"

…

Ruby and all the others wept, and even cried a little after seeing the letter. He was born, and immediately all his beloved was taken away from him. He hanged on to the tough rules of the world, trying his best to force a smile, but within his heart, he was crumbling. The girls then immediately rushed to follow Chong. Chong arrived at a stone template, with four monuments on it. Each of it, represents Chong's deceased family.

"Happy…*sob*…birthday…*sob sob*…to me…" He then placed the cake he brought and stabilized with his ice aura on the ground, and lighted the candles. He cried while struggled to sing the birthday song, making Team RWBY feel bad, and even cried upon the sight. He blew the candles after singing the birthday song, and ate the cake while crying. Chong then cleared up the mess, and stood in front of the monuments.

"I wasn't able to protect all of you…if only I was stronger, I could have saved all of you." Tears streamed fast down his face while he spoke his inner regrets that he bared since young. "I'm sorry…*sob*…all of y-you…*sob sob*…I'm sorry…" He crumbled and cried after finishing his speech, lying nearly motionless as he cried with the result of being circled by agony and regret. The girls cried silently after bearing witness to the crumbled boy, realizing that under that strong appearance lies a wounded soul.

…

On the plane, Chong watched over the lands as the plane flew through the skies. "I will be a better person than I used to be, a true Hope Emperor. Until then, only my treasured shall know about my weaknesses. Heh, I don't even know if I will show it to them." He murmured while looking up, promising to his deceased family that he will become a better person. He eventually reached Beacon Academy after a long ride, and he thanked the pilot again. "Thank you." "Don't sweat it, kid. I used to bring you there every year. Be strong."

"I will."

He lied down at the plains which he used to lie down and stargaze every day, sighing. He looked at his scroll and looked at the time. 'July 27 – 11:23 Night' was displayed. "My birthday slipped through like every year did, but I'm happy. Within those infinite stars out there, all of you have to be there somewhere, looking over me. You know what? I will definitely be a better person." The winds started to blow, making him sleepy.

"Happy birthday to me…" As he almost drifted into sleep, someone poked his forehead and making him awake. "Who's there-" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Team RWBY screamed altogether. "H-How did you guys know?" "We know…all about it…I'm sorry…all of us are…" Ruby lowered her head. "We had no idea of the burdens you have taken upon since youth…" Weiss added-on. "Hey, don't be like that!" Chong exclaimed while crying happily.

"This is the first time that someone has celebrated my birthday with me, I feel blessed for all of your actions. Thank you." The boy smiled warmly, which also made the girls smile at his response. "The cake was made splendidly, who made it?" "All of us did! Now close your eyes and make a wish!" Chong closed his eyes, but instead of getting to make his wish, he got kissed by the girls and he blushed madly and nosebleed.

After cleaning up, all of them went back to their rooms and went to sleep after all these events that happened today. "Best birthday ever." Chong then drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Asleep

Chong was preparing to head out once again, after awaking from his sleep. "Where are you going?" asked the entity, who is being reflected on the wall and acquiring a more solid form. "I'm going to see Yang; I need some…information from her." "What sort of information?" "Well…the memory thing was fuzzy, but I think I remember the looks of those people who destroyed my clan looks like, and I'm going to ask around."

"So…you're going to take revenge?" the entity within him stated what could be his intentions. "Nah, I'm just asking around. Besides, if they can defeat and destroy my whole clan, I don't think I can actually stand a chance again them." The boy put on the jacket which Alex made for him last time, and hooded himself.

Door knocks was heard on the Team RWBY room, and Blake opened the door, to see Chong outside, seemingly possessed by his inner entity again. Blake prepared a battle stance, and kicked Chong right in the face, sending him flying. "B-Blake…ugh…why would you do that…" "W-What?" after realizing that he kicked Chong, that's not possessed, she picked him up and supported him to the team room.

"I'm sorry…" "It's okay." Chong stroked the head of the apologizing Faunus, which made her blush and smiled a little. "What brings you here?" Weiss asked Chong of his intentions, while sipping on a cup of hot cocoa. "I came to see Yang; I need some…information, about what I'm going to ask him." Yang then walked to face the boy: "What would that be?"

"Remember your confrontation with Xiong? I need you to give me the details on how to go to that bar; I need to ask around…about a certain group." The blonde was surprised at what he asked. "Chong, that place is dangerous, you can't go there." "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just hand me the direction and I can get this nailed quickly. Besides, I can put up a good fight if I had to, but I prefer to solve those issues with a more civilized way."

"Alright then, just, make sure you come back safely, okay?" The blonde then gave the directions to Chong on how to go to that bar. As Chong prepared to head off, Ruby and all the others were preparing to follow him. "Uhh…I guess company isn't a bad thing…?" Chong then head off with Team RWBY behind him.

"Let's see…it's supposed to be here, somewhere…" Chong looked around for the location he was heading for with the girls. "Ah, found it." Chong then asked them to stay outside while he goes in to ask around. "Ummm…be safe." The heiress wished for his safety. Chong smiled and headed inside.

"Hmm, the place doesn't seem to look bad after all. Kind of fancy if you ask me." He wandered around and observing the surroundings. "It's time to get to work." Chong rubbed his hands together as he went to ask around. He saw Xiong, and sat beside him. "Hey." "I've never seen you before, who are you?" Xiong asked him as he greeted him. "OH MY GOD, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT!?" The boy exclaimed within his heart. "Just say that you're a wanderer, since he never saw you, he will never know you are a student from Beacon."

"I'm a wanderer." "I see." The boy then passed a picture which was showing a cloaked man, with a yellow eye on a burning village. "Know this guy?" "Hmm…he's one of the organization, whose name is unknown. What's to be sure is, they have a wicked plan to hunt down a Hope Emperor." Chong suddenly is aware of what situation he is in, and a sudden presence made him shudder.

"We don't appreciate you telling our secrets to everyone here, Xiong." The man, who spoke, is Roman Torchwick himself, along with a blue-haired boy and a-green haired, tanned skin girl. "You there." As Chong was leaving, he was halted by Roman. "Y-Yeah…?" the boy didn't know the criminal would appear here, and he certainly didn't know how to deal with him safely.

"Why would you ask that of all questions, in the first place?" The question made Chong rapidly sweat, as he didn't know how to answer, or any sort of ways to escape. "Ummm…I-I dunno…" "You better answer correctly and honestly, ya know." The blue-haired boy threatened Chong. "Hey, we shouldn't be treating a friend harshly." A voice then spoke, to reveal a figure Chong had afraid the most since he had the idea to visit the bar- Cinder.

"Now, why would you ask that, boy? Answer me." Cinder then sat down, and asked the same question.

…

Ruby and all the other girls were bored, waiting outside and have nothing to do at all. Ruby then peeked through the window, to see Chong surrounded by Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, Roman and Xiong. "Oh no!" Her voice alerted the surrounding girls to peek as well, squishing Ruby's face to the window. "What should we do!? We should help him!" "You don't need to." A voice echoed through the girl's minds, and it's Chong's voice.

"I can handle this; I don't need any one of you to get hurt because of me. Please…" Chong's pleading in their mind stopped them, but couldn't stop their tears from flowing out.

"So you're a Hope Emperor." Cinder realized after seeing him hesitating to answer her question. "We are under orders to capture you, so the fun's over." Roman snapped his fingers as Xiong, Mercury and Emerald arm themselves and approached Chong. "Uh, can't we solve this with a more civilized way?" One of Mercury's bullets dashed through his ears. "I guess that's a no."

Chong stamped his feet on the ground, and making a darkened David's Star symbol appearing. "Sephiroth!" Chong was cloaked in darkness as he manifests his Semblance and applying it to himself. "Ughh, this overwhelming strength…it's…it's taking over me…But…I won't lose sight…of who I am!" He drew both of his swords, which is dark and demonic in appearance as of now. He rushed and clashed with the trio.

Emerald and Mercury starts unleashing their combinations attacks, making Chong to lose his pace of keeping up with their flurry of attacks. "Bingo." Mercury shot Chong's right eye after spotting a chance of doing so. Chong stepped back a bit, and then smirked. "You…probably shouldn't have done that." He emerges with a bloodshot eye, and it's completely covered in black.

He appeared in front of them, and landing a fatal blow to Xiong by launching a charged-fist to his stomach, sending him flying. "Knock, knock." Chong then clashed with the duo again, but actually was able to keep up without using his swords. Emerald and Mercury was unable to keep up eventually, as Chong launched winds and knocking them back and making their movements hard.

Sephiroth then disappeared, making Chong suffering great pain from getting a bullet shot in his eye, but Sephiroth made his pain decreased as his eye didn't get shot completely due to his Semblance. "Ughhh…! Aaaah…!" Mercury and Emerald then got close again. "Time to-" Mercury's words was cut short as Weiss launched an ice wave and made them go far away.

"Are you okay, Chong?" Weiss then bowed down to check on him. Blake, Yang and Ruby entered as well, facing off with the enemies at hand. Chong then stood up. "Blake, you take Roman. Weiss, you take Emerald. Yang, I believe you can beat Xiong again. Ruby, you take Mercury on. I'll face off with Cinder." "B-But!" Chong dashed at Cinder's direction after giving orders.

Weiss then proceeded to fight Emerald as their rapier and daggers clashed with each other and trading blows. "Saving your prince, huh?" "So what if I am?" They traded words as well, with neither of them winning on neither aspect. Weiss started to use her newly acquired strength from Chong, and used Water-elemental Aura to improve her attacks. Weiss started to gain the upper hand, but Emerald couldn't back down easily either.

Ruby was twirling her scythe to deflect Emerald's shots while finding a way to get close to Mercury. Ruby then took a shot, and blasted himself towards Mercury while preparing to slash him. Mercury dashed through the scythe slash, with his face almost getting slashed by the fearsome weapon. As Mercury balanced himself, he was assaulted by Ruby's slashes again. Ruby then thought of something.

…

It was afternoon, and Chong was training with Ruby to get her Aura-maintaining skills improved. The boy the passed him a trigger-like generator, and said: "Well, install this in your Crescent Rose." "Sweet! What does it do?" Chong then installed it, and switched it to the mod he had just installed.

A chain was then cuffed to one of his hands. "This basically makes Crescent Rose more smooth to wield, and can reach longer distance by using the chain." Chong then throw Crescent Rose in a circular manner and cutting down bamboos' as the weapon flew, and came back to him.

"It's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "It's only drawback is you can't fire shots in this mod. Use it wisely." Chong then passed her weapon back to her while smiling.

…

Ruby snapped to reality as she dodges a few shots. She then switched her scythe to "Raid" as a chain cuffed to Ruby's right hand. "Get ready!" Ruby then throws her scythe in a circular manner like Chong used to. "Hahh!" Mercury deflected it with a roundhouse kick, but it knocked him back. "Kugh…what's with that weapon?" Ruby's chain retracted Crescent Rose back, to let her continuously throw it at Mercury, and gets to throw it again.

Blake was slashing at Roman, with her shadow clones slashing as well, creating more room for Blake to attack. Yang was squaring off with Xiong like how she did in the past.

"Seems like they are all capable of handling themselves." Chong muttered to himself. "Kid, concentrate. Cinder's not gonna take it easy on you. Besides, I can feel a malign type of Aura coming from her..." Chong prepared a battle stance as he was going to fight Cinder, and even himself was aware that this is not going to be a easy fight. "Take this!" Cinder launched an attack which shape looks like a dragon, but combined with Dark and Fire type Aura. Chong then summoned a wall made of Water and Light Aura, completely dissipating the attack. "Long-ranged battle is probably recommended, since we do not know what she's capable of." Chong then launched a torpedo of sharks made with Water Aura, and Cinder responded with a flurry of attacks.

Both of their attacks didn't gain dominance, as they clashed without anyone winning against each other. "You're pretty good." Cinder complimented Chong while clashing attacks with him. Cinder then finally used her true strength to summon a flame-imbued witch avatar behind her, and launched various attacks at Chong. The boy then used a water hurricane as an attempt to stop the attack, but the shockwave of the attack went through and hit him. "Ahhhh!" The boy fell on the ground, and struggling to wake up.

Cinder then launched flaming spears, imbued with Dark and Fire Aura towards Chong, hurting him. As Chong saw his friends slowly getting worn down, he was filled with despair, as he can't do anything to help him. "I will let you out...you, who's inside of me so long..." Chong then stood up, with sharpened teeth and with malign Aura filled his body. "KYAHHHH!"

Chong then dashed towards Cinder, completely ignoring the attacks launched on him as he dashed. He slashed Cinder's shoulders, hurting her. "What's with his sudden change..." "GRAHHHHH!" Various tendrils emerged from Chong's body, lashing out and hurting all enemies and allies as he lose control. Chong then dashed towards Weiss, and was prepared to kill him. "Chong! NO!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw her friend was going to be killed. A flaming sword then impaled Chong, blood splashed on Weiss's face as she watched in shock.

Chong screamed madly, and lashing out tendrils, destroying the bar. He them kneeled on the ground, consciousness starting to slip out of his reach. "What have I done...? I was...going to kill someone...that loved me..." His blood flowed out of his body, as he laid there completely motionless. As he was blacking out, he can hear screaming from the girls.

...

A few hours later, the doctors who was giving Chong a surgery, came out of the emergency room. "How...how is his situation?" Weiss asked with tears in her eyes, with Blake, Yang and Ruby as well. "His muscles was being torn apart from what you guys described by 'tendrils', and his heart was in a critical situation after being impaled by a flaming sword. He's...in a dead-vegetative state now...unless he fights back and can miraculously survive, we can only presume he is...dead in the moment."

The words that the doctor spoke sent the girls' minds into breakdown, as they cried while entering Chong's room. He was there, smiling, seemingly saying: "Hey, all of you are okay!" The girls cried and stood beside him after seeing him like this, realizing the pain of losing a loved one.


	13. Chapter 13 - Awakening

**Hey guys! :D It's been a long time, isn't it? This is the final episode of the first arc of m****y fanfic, The Hope Emperor. I'm probably gonna take a slight break, but I promise all of you, I will be writing more about Arc 2, things will get seriously with some new characters, OC and real ones joining in the fun.**

**Without further ado, enjoy this episode, as Chong's fate will be unraveled.**

**Edit: I wrote more about how he's fate will end up.**

* * *

"Nngh...Ughh..." Chong slowly opened both of his eyes as he regain conscience. "W-Where am I?" Chong watched and observed his surroundings, to see himself in a room, a room tainted with black color. "Damn...this headache is killing me." he ruffled his hair and continued to observed his surroundings. "Huh, there's a fan up there. No wonder I didn't feel hot." He then sat down. "Strange...the memory was fuzzy, but...I can remember myself doing bad and wrong things. What could it be...?" He continued to wander.

Wandering and wandering, endlessly without rest. Chong's feet started to shake as he ate nothing and he was suffering from a headache as well. He pummeled to the ground, and as he witnessed the dark room again, he was shaking with fear, as he didn't know where he is and what should he do. "W-Where is this place..." He lied down, shaking and powerless. "Well..." A mysterious voice ringed in Chong's mind as he awoke. "You promised everyone you won't hurt them, but what you actually do is actually selfish acts to make people approach you." "WHO ARE YOU!?" Chong screamed, his voice echoing into the dark.

"Let's put that aside first, remember what I said, as I'm going to give sometime back to you." "Huh!? Wai-" He suddenly felt a gush of memories run through his brain, and he was suffering a greater headache. "You scum..." The voice insulted Chong as he finally realized what he did. Tears of regret flowed down from his face, and he cried on the ground, suffering from his wrongdoings.

"Now, let's put you through a trial that I have in store for you." "T-Trial...?" The voice then lead Chong to a dark city which is dirtied by trash on the ground. "Those pieces of trash are made of human's wrongdoing. Now, you're the Hope Emperor, clean this up." "Okay..." He picked up most of the trash in the surroundings and started to wander as he picked up the trash, lying on the ground.

After picking up some trash, he went back to where he started and saw trash appearing there again, with a greater amount. "Wha..." He continued to pick up those trash that was lying on the ground, but as he picked them up, more and more trash appeared. "This is starting to get frustrating." He picked them up again, but only resulted in more trash appearing. He continued to pick them, but he stopped as he observed a little girl inside a house, throwing her toy which seems like she used to play with for a long time, and getting a new toy. "I only have you." As the girl hugged the toy and muttered the sentence, a piece of trash then appeared.

"Ohh..." He stared in awe, then throws the trash again. As the area he is cleaning miraculously stopped producing trash, he went deeper in to the city areas to take out those trash that were lying around. "Whew, this is boring and tiring." Chong lied down on the ground. But a piece of trash appeared and landed on his face. "Awww man..." He threw the trash into the dustbin and lied down exhausted.

"Feeling to quit yet?" The voice ringed in his head again. "I can keep on." Chong continued to pick up those trash and threw it into the dustbin, but more trash produced naturally, making his job and mood worse. "This is so tiring..." He lied down and finally decided to take a breather.

* * *

Weiss was feeding cereal to the unconscious Chong. She remembered that he used to feed her when they were small and he was her butler. "Say ah, Weiss?" "Ahhh." The spoonful of cereal was then fed to the heiress. "Say ahh, Chong..." In the present, the spoonful of cereal was then fed to Chong. Weiss then wept over his crush's situation, as he can't even eat. She buried her face in Chong's blanket, crying.

The sleeping Chong suddenly felt a teardrop dripped on his face. "Huh, it must have been raining." Chong then continued to do his job of disposing the trashes lying around, and naturally becomes more as time passed. He then saw a pair of friends. "You know, my mom is really bothering me!" "My situation is worse than you, you see, I..." The chitter chatter produced more trash. "Note to self, satisfaction is not caring or loving towards each other." Chong then continued to dispose of the trash.

He witnessed more and more acts which produced more trash, and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "I don't want to see these acts anymore...but...I want to purify the world..." He closed his eyes and passed out. "Am I...unable to do anything? Am I...hurting others without even realizing it myself?" He dived to a dark pit, which contains hands, lashing out through the infinite darkness, calling out to his name.

"I can't do anything right...I guess I was supposed to leave this world after all." As he was closing to fall into the dark pit, he suddenly woke in the dark room which he was originally in. "Wha..." A ball of light then descended in front of him. "What is this...a-a letter?" He opened up the letter and saw what was inside. "Dad..." His tears start to flow down his face.

"Juat do everything right, and don't be such a blockhead when it comes to girls. If you received this, you must have died and arrived here, isn't it? I used to come here before, don't worry. I love you son, continue my work...the Hope Emperor's work for me."

Finishing the letter, he stood up and broke the floor beneath him. The pieces of the broken darkness sticked to the wall of the dark room, turning it white. He then started to dove in the infinite sea again, noticing that the fan has turned into a Yin & Yang symbol, and continuously spinning.

The red silhouette then spoke to him: "You know, through you are being a douche when you refused everyone's feelings, and you were being a douche for carrying all your burdens alone, in my view, you are unforgivable." The blue silhouette then smacked his face, and started to speak again: "Know this surrounding? You know you seen it before, right?" "I...seemed to have seen it in a music video."

"Anyways, it's not like your wrongdoings can't be undone." The blue silhouette pointed Chong to the city which he used to clean up, it is clean and white now. "We'll give you another shot at this, just don't screw up." Chong's body start glow and pieces of his memories start to form wit. Each other, slowly recovering.

"Can I ask something?" "Sure." The red silhouette nodded its head and was prepared to answer his thoughts. "What's the current time and date?" "August 15, 00:00, rememeber it carefully, since today is a significant day where you are granted a chance to being alive again, like all Hope Emperors do." "From now on, you will be renewed. Today is your new birthday." The light grew stronger as it shined on Chong.

The red and blue silhouettes then spoke again: "We will be joining you in the human world, be sure to look out for us." After diving for a long time, Chong finally landed in his heart, renewed. "I will be seeing you guys soon..."

...

As an unknown amount of time had passed, Chong opened his eyes in real life. "Ughh...how long have I been in this hospital?" He notices himself was being bandaged alot. "Seems like the wounds I suffer isn't light, isn't it..." He saw Weiss beside her, burying her face and asleep. "I must have hurt you more than I expected..." Chong then placed Weiss on the bed instead, and jumped out of his window. "You're awake." The entity inside him spoke to him mentally. He then flew to a barbershop.

He sat down on a chair and the barber came over. "What hairstyle do you want me to cut for you?" "I want to dye my hair, to white."

After a few minutes, Chong came out with a completely new look. "That took a lot of effort." Chong then returned to the hospital and went back to his medical room which he was supposed to rest there. He saw Weiss, lying and sleeping there. He poked him and made her awake. "Weiss..." "Chong!? Are you okay?" The heiress then accidentally got her face close to Chong's face, making her flush and look away. "It's okay." Chong pulled her over and gave her a deep kiss.

Both of them literally enjoyed the kiss as they drowned into a wave of passion and pleasure, even making Chong feeling dizzy from the kiss as Weiss moaned in his mouth. Chong then broke away from the kiss, and asked Weiss to sit beside her as he lied down on his bed. "How long did I pass out?" "For two months or so." "God..."

"You made me worried about you..." Weiss frowned and lowered her head. Chong then stroked her head and looked at her straight in the eyes, determined. "I will not let everyone of you worry ever again." "Chong, what happened to you? Where's the happy-go-lucky persona?" Weiss then questioned him about his big change of attitude, notably his way of speaking and interacting.

"I thought that would make you like me...aww." Chong then sighed at his plan of changing himself. "You dummy. You don't need to, I always like you." Weiss flushed and pushed Chong's head with her pinky. "Weiss..." Chong kissed her again deeply and passionately, and Weiss doesn't seemed to have signs of refusing as she melted into the kiss quickly. They broke away from the kiss again.

"It's time to see the others." He walked to the Team RWBY room.

"I will change...from now on, I will be brutal and ruthless to protect them...and all people that I have cared for..."


	14. Author's things to say

**Hiya everyone! I'm the author, Chong. Recently I'm not that free, so the chapters might take a bit of delay for it to be posted. But don't worry, I'll work as hard as possible to find free time and write :D I'm going to prepare all my ideas for all the plots and characters that are possibly appearing in Arc 2 of my fanfiction, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions that can help me improve, feel free to text me using the ways on how to communicate me that is written below!**

**Facebook: Chong Alex  
****Skype: chongalex881  
Yahoo Mail: alexchong881 .sg**


End file.
